Welcome What You Can't Avoid
by Hazel Grace L
Summary: In a game of Truth or Dare, the newest member of Aphrodite's cabin learns about Drew Tanaka's secret diary. And now Sienna has a problem—she's obsessed with finding it. Will she find it and discover secrets about her godly family that will leave scars? Or will the new information push her to do things she never thought she could, which might include her falling in love with Percy?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sienna Leefolt. I'm an only child.

My mom left me and my dad when I was three to go travel around the world. Unfortunately, she never made it back home. From what my dad told me, the plane she was on that was going to France took a sharp nosedive toward the ground and she died on impact. As much as I would like to know everything about my mom, I don't remember anything about her. The only thing I know is that I have her chocolate brown eyes and her laughter sounded like jingling bells.

My dad is a plastic surgeon for celebrities, so my family is kind of rich. We live in a mansion right outside of New York City- about an hour's ride away from Manhattan. Most of the time, I'm alone in my house so I try to go to the city to find something to entertain myself with, which doesn't include shopping. It's too complicated to try and find the right size in clothes and shoes.

I guess you'd describe me as pretty. Maybe. I'm not exactly like the rich other girls who wear pink frilly dresses and black stilettos with ten inch heels. No, I'm pretty like the average tomboy you'd find riding a skateboard through Central Park with her honey-brown hair pulled back into a careless ponytail that's about to come loose. And her big brown eyes are gleaming in the bright afternoon sun. Yeah, that's more like me.

If you see me on the streets, you'd assume I'd just rolled out of bed and grabbed a random shirt and pants out of my closet because it's mix-matching. I like to wear a plain pair of straight leg jeans with holes in the knees and a white t-shirt with my favorite pair of black All-Star Converse.

The loud talking from the television took my attention away from my thoughts. I turned the channel on the TV to something less vulgar. When was my dad coming home? It was past ten o'clock and it was a Friday night, which meant that it was Movie Night. Movie Night was a tradition my father and I came up with when I was nine because it was the only quality time we spent together, which was why it was so important to me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my messy honey-brown hair that cascaded down to my mid-back. I've been told that I have my father's messy hair that was hard to detangle. That was the number one reason why I kept my hair in a ponytail instead of wearing it out. And its length didn't help at all.

Someone knocked on the door and the housemaid, Maria, opened the door. It sounded like there was a huge thunderstorm going on outside. I heard a male voice talk with Maria in hushed tones. Was someone here for a business meeting with my dad?

Finally she said in her heavy Puerto Rican accent, "Sienna, someone is here to speak with you."

I racked my mind trying to think of who would actually care enough about me to come to my house. I mean, I didn't have a lot of friends at school and I didn't tell any of them where I lived. Plus, most people thought I was a total freak after I caused the principle to go crazy. What I mean by crazy is, like, mental asylum crazy.

I heaved myself off the couch and took the one hundred and fifty two steps required to make it to the front door. Standing there outside my door, soaking wet from the rain was a boy about my age, around seventeen or eighteen. He wore jeans and a white t-shirt with a green hoodie pulled over it. I eyed him suspiciously, "What do you need?"

He pulled a card out of his jeans pocket. He cleared his throat, "I'm looking for…" he squinted at the card for several seconds trying to read it, "Sienna Leefolt." He looked up from the paper at me, his sea green eyes a bit skeptical.

"That's me," I said, giving him the polite smile that was reserved for strangers and people I didn't like. "Are you selling boy scout popcorn?" I fumbled around in my pajamas pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. I handed it to him, "This is all I have."

His eyes widened before he shook his head, "No, no, no. I'm not a boy scout. I've been given orders to pick you up." I gave him a quizzical look. Pick me up? I didn't see a limo outside and our butler was the only one who could pick me up. I tucked the bill back into my pocket.

"Where are you going to take me?" I asked him. He looked at me to Maria, "She has to leave." I looked at Maria in a pleading way. She got the hint and nodded before she walked off towards the kitchen to begin cooking a midnight snack for my dad when he got home.

"To a special camp for kids like you," he said quickly, once Maria was gone. I opened my mouth to say something, but he continued. "It's called Camp Half-Blood and it's for demigods, who are half mortals."

"If they're half mortal, then what's the other half?" I asked, the gears turning in my mind.

"The other half is from the Greek gods."

"Like Zeus and Hera?" I asked. He nodded. It made a little bit of sense, but I couldn't fully comprehend why he was telling me this. Unless…I was a one of those demigod people. "So what you're implying is that the Greek gods exist and I'm one of their offspring."

"Yeah, I guess," he said. I placed a hand on my forehead, "Okay, it's official. My life is totally screwed."

His eyes widened at this comment, "What?"

I ignored him, "So that's the only reason why you're taking me to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Well, you'll be safe there…"

I almost scoffed, "Safe from what?" I was pretty sure I could support myself pretty well on my own, even if I was living under my dad's roof.

"Safe from monsters. They exist too."

"Of course. Wait right here."

I turned on my heels and literally ran to where Maria was. I leaned against the counter and watched her do what she was paid to do: cook and clean. I could sense that she knew what I was about to tell her and I also knew that she wouldn't want me to leave. Especially since she didn't know the boy and neither did I.

"Sienna," she said, placing a hand on the counter, "_Quédate aquí_." I translated this into 'stay here'. My dad hired Maria purposely to help me speak Spanish fluently and in a way, it worked. If I hadn't learned, I wouldn't have been able to understand half the things Maria told me.

"Maria, I'm just going to stay there for a few days, maybe a week. Then I'll come right back, I promise," I told her. She sighed, "_Escúchame_, you cannot do things without your father's permission."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be fine, Maria. Trust me. We both know that I know what to do in case of an emergency."

"Okay, I will let you go, but you must leave your father a note on where you're going and why." She went back to slicing the tomatoes into thin pieces. I stared at her back in disbelief, running my hand through my hair.

"Fine," I grumbled, ripping a post-it note from the junk drawer. I quickly scrawled down a message for my dad saying that I was going to Camp Half-Blood because I knew what I was. It was probably too vague for him to understand, but whatever. I was still following Maria's rules.

I jogged upstairs to my bedroom and pulled out my red suitcase from under the bed. Walking over to my closet, I began ripping clothes out and throwing them into the suitcase. I grabbed a couple pair of shoes that would go with the clothes I chose to bring. I decided that it would be a good idea to bring some extra cash so I stuffed some in the suitcase's pocket.

I dragged the suitcase down the grand staircase and by the time I made it downstairs, I felt like I had a workout. I brushed my bangs out of my face with the back of my hand. I came to halt in front of the boy who was leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed against his chest.

We were about to leave when I realized I didn't know this guy's name. I stopped and when he saw that I did, he stopped too.

"What?" he asked me. He wore a puzzled look. "Did you leave something? 'Cause you can go get it if you want?"

I ignored his barrage of questions. "What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson," he said. I nodded and continued to go in towards the car he drove.

It was an all black 2011 Chrysler 300C and awesome. It was literally my _dream_ car. Sure the red Mustang I drove was awesome, too, but I preferred a less noticeable car like Percy's. I'm sure he didn't have to worry about people trying to break into his car — or paparazzi following you around.

I put my things into the trunk and climbed into the front seat. Percy climbed into the passenger seat next to me. I noted his car was a stick shift. Cool. I closed my eyes and prayed that I would make it to Camp Half-Blood in one piece.


	2. Chapter 2

The pouring rain was not helping my anxiety. For crying out loud, it was the middle of the night in freakin' New York, when most people were trying to sleep peacefully. Judging from the amount of rainfall and the time of day (or should I say night?), it was going to be very humid tomorrow.

"How much longer until we're at this_ Camp Half-Blood_ you keep talking about?" I asked Percy, putting emphasis on the name of the place he was taking me. When it came to waiting, I was a bit impatient. But it had already been about thirty minutes since we left my house, so I had the right to be. Right?

Percy shrugged, keeping his eyes on the wet road, "Not long." I sunk down into my seat, sulking like a three-year-old. So much for a straight forward answer. I wasn't about to push though. When we got there, we got there.

I looked out the window and watched the dark, shadowy figures whiz by. Trees, houses and hills outlined the dark sky. The moon was full, bright and shining. I remembered what my dad told me a few years ago, when I asked him what my mom was like. He didn't give me the answer I wanted to hear, though. He said that he'd kissed my mom for the first time under a full moon on his family's yacht. A young kid like me didn't really need an image like that at the age of six.

Personally, I wanted my first kiss to be more traditional. For the guy to be "The One," and only when the time was right. Of course, I'd been on dates. Too many to count on my fingers actually, but I still kept to my adage, "One less kiss a day keeps the herpes away."

"So, Sienna," Percy said. He said my name slowly, as if he was trying to pronounce each individual syllable in my name. Honestly, the word '_Sienna_' wasn't that hard to say. "You're seventeen?"

"Yep."

"Are you ADHD?" he asked. I glanced at him, "Yeah." How did he know this? Was he stalking me or taking a lucky guess?

"Do you have dyslexia?" He was definitely stalking me.

"Okay," I said, "What's up with the interrogation? If I wanted you to know all this information about me, I would tell you." I didn't mean for it to come out that way. It was just that in the night, if you kept me up too early, I got really bitchy and grumpy.

He held his hands up, "Hey. I was just asking." Seeing him not having his hands on the wheel made my heart stop.

"Keep your hands on the wheel!" I screeched. I didn't want to die because this guy wasn't holding onto the stupid steering wheel.

Eventually, we came across a dimly lit part of the road with hills rolling on forever in the distance. On one of the taller hills was a lonesome pine tree. What was weird about it was that though it was the only pine tree here, it was around twenty feet tall. It would make the ultimate Christmas tree.

"We're here."

Hearing those two words was like waking up on your sixteenth birthday, knowing you were going to get a really awesome presents. I was literally about to yell, "Hallelujah!"

I pushed open the car door eagerly and stepped out, feeling the cold air creep up my arms. I grabbed my suitcase and headed towards the hill, which I was guessing you could see the entire camp from. I trudged for what seemed like forever and when I reached the top I only had three words to say. "What the heck?"

I dropped my suitcase and turned to glare at Percy, who was jogging up the hill at the slowest pace ever, with my arms crossed over my chest. I tapped my foot agitatedly. "There's no camp," I said bluntly.

He looked at me pointedly, "Look harder." I rolled my eyes and turned back to face the empty valley. Suddenly, there was what looked like a Greek city to me. There were Greek statues and two tall buildings off in the distance, which had to be temples with Greek style columns in the front. "_Whoa_," I breathed. I bet Camp Half-Blood was probably even more appealing in the daytime.

"Okay," I said, "What's next?" He walked past me. I had to run to keep up with him, not to mention drag that stupid bag around with me. "Where are we going now?" Percy just gave me the silent treatment.

We came across a huge three story house, probably three times smaller than my own. It was painted a light blue, like the color of the sky, and in some places, the paint was chipping off. It really needed a new paint job. I wouldn't mind doing it.

Percy walked inside the house and ignored the pudgy man sitting on the couch. The guy mumbled something about dim-witted demigods and went into another part of the house, probably to drink some Bud Light. We stopped in the office, where a man in a wheelchair was writing something on a piece of paper. He looked up and upon seeing his full face; I couldn't help but think he looked familiar. Then it clicked.

"Mr. Miller?" I asked, bewildered. Mr. Miller waved me off, "No, no, no. Call me Chiron." He hadn't changed much. His beard was just a stub longer and his brown hair had more gray streaks in it. Other than that, he looked pretty much the same. But he still had his teacher-like personality.

He maneuvered his wheelchair around his desk, "Good job, Percy." Mr. M-Chiron turned to me, "I'm afraid you must stay the night in the Big House and in the morning we will get you settled into your mother's cabin."

"In her mother's cabin?" Percy repeated. I was thinking the same thing.

"Yes," Chiron said, answering question, he turned to me, "You're mother is Aphrodite." I knew my "godly parent" was a female, but I wanted her to be more…significant, you know? I mean the title 'Daughter of Aphrodite' didn't sound scary or intimidating if you were in the face of fifty monsters. I guess I just wasn't expecting my parent to be _her_.

With that, Chiron made Percy show me my guest bedroom upstairs. I caught him looking weirdly at me, probably thinking that I didn't seem like a daughter of Aphrodite. At all.

When he left, I changed into my plaid pajamas and gathered my hair into a ponytail. Before I went to bed, I stared at my reflection in the dresser mirror. I actually looked at myself for longer than five seconds.

I noticed my golden brown eyes had little flecks of gold around the edges, something I never was aware of. My hair was mostly brown, but it had little streaks of blonde that was barely visible. Freckles dotted the bridge of my nose. My cheeks had a slight blush over my olive skin. When I finally grew tired of looking at myself and feeling like a total narcissist, I climbed into bed and fell to sleep after a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood outside of cabin number ten, not daring to go in. Percy helped me take my stuff to the Aphrodite cabin and left after a blonde-haired girl wanted to talk to him about something. They seemed pretty close to me.

I glanced at the cabin in front of me again and debated whether or not to run back to Chiron and ask him if I could sleep in the Big House for the duration of my stay.

I could literally smell Chanel No. 5 leaking through the windows of the cabin. The cabin was painted a pinkish rose color, which made me think about how the guys could stand to live in there. White laced curtains hung in the windows, blocking people on the outside from seeing in. Pink potted carnations sat in the windowsills. From where I was standing, the flowers looked considerably healthy.

Some gorgeous looking girls lounged in chairs on the deck talking to several guys leaning against the railing. One of the girls saw me standing there and stood up to stroll over to me. She was smiling, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth dentists would kill for. Her hair was a dirty blonde color with blue highlights. The highlights in her hair seemed to match her picture-perfect cornflower blue eyes exactly. All in all, she seemed utterly flawless.

"Hey, you're the girl that was hanging out with that kid named Jackson, right?" she asked, nodding her head at me. I nodded. "Then, you must be Sienna." Leaning close to me, she whispered, "If you haven't noticed, news travels fast around here."

"Oh," I muttered, shoving my hands deep into my pockets.

Alison looked me up and down, "Anyway, you're not that bad for a newbie. I'm Alison, daughter of-Well, you probably already guessed." She gave me a dazzling smile and marched up the steps to the door. She turned around and yelled, "Are you just gonna stand there? C'mon!" I followed her timidly into Aphrodite's cabin.

It wasn't half that bad from the inside. Though, the cabin still looked like it belonged to neat freaks. A girl was applying make-up on her bunk with her legs crossed over each other. She was Asian with mocha brown eyes. Her dark hair was braided into a long French braid that fell somewhere near her mid-back. She wore enough jewelry to make a million dollars at a pawn shop. When the door closed behind me and Alison, she barely looked up from her reflection in the mirror she was holding.

"Drew," Alison said. The girl checking herself out looked up at her, "What do you want, sweetie?" Her voice told different from her sympathetic expression.

"This is the new girl, Sienna. Remember Chiron talking to us about her?" Alison asked.

Drew scrunched up her nose and shook her head at me, "I don't remember him talking about her-and I thought she was a daughter of Aphrodite, not a daughter of some monster."

"I hope you know that I can hear you. I'm standing right here," I said, glaring harshly at Drew.

She fixed me with a hard stare, "Welcome to the Aphrodite cabin." Then she went back to doing her makeup. I rolled my eyes at her behavior. There goes one failed friendship.

"Where can I put my stuff?" I whispered to Alison. She looked around the room, tapping her fingers on her chin. After several moments of pondering, she led me to bunk off in a far corner. It was farthest from Drew's bunk, thankfully.

I sat down on the bed and began to fold the clothes I packed. I shoved them into the drawers at the foot of the bed with a little more force than necessary. Alison sat on the bunk next to me and watched me put it all away. She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Sorry about Drew. We all know she isn't the… nicest daughter of Aphrodite. Especially considering she's the counselor here. But eventually she'll warm up to you."

I gave her a pained smile, "It's fine. I don't have a problem with it."

Alison smiled and opened her mouth to say something when two girls tumbled into the cabin, clawing at each other's throats. Their clothes were tattered and almost ripped to shreds. The dark-haired one had the other girl in headlock and yelled, "YOU WHORE!" Her voice reverberated throughout the cabin.

I looked at Alison with my mouth hanging open. She shrugged and kept minding her own business. It surprised me how nonchalant Alison could act with all this ruckus going on. I guess it was one of the things that happened every day.

Drew stood up from her bed with her hands on her hips, "Stop! I don't need to be stressed right now!" Alison made a weird noise in the back of her throat.

"What's going on?" she asked, sounding more sincere than Drew did. The girls got off each other to explain what was going on while throwing in little jeers here and there.

"That _bitch_ stole my boyfriend," the dark-haired girl said. Alison called her Natasha, so I was guessing that was her name. The blonde scoffed, "He didn't want you anyway." Natasha glared at her.

After listening to both girls' story, I pieced together that they were dating the same boy at the same time, which was wrong on the guy's part. I mean, how could they not notice that he was cheating on them? They were in the same cabin!

I took a deep breath and continued to put away my clothes, thinking about going home sooner than I'd thought.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came around quickly. I sat with my siblings from the Aphrodite cabin. There was a bunch of us, probably around fifteen or twenty. I was never the type to be exact about things, especially numbers.<p>

I was confused when I noticed that three tables sat empty, well capable of holding people. Percy sat alone at another, glancing my way occasionally, which I chose to ignore. One table was so jam-packed with kids that their shoulders touched. I pointed this out to Alison. Her response was a hearty laugh.

"Not just anyone can sit at those tables," she had said. "Those seats are reserved for children of Zeus and Hera and the Hunter of Artemis, since she doesn't have any kids. And the reason Percy sits alone is 'cause he's the only kid that Poseidon had." After she explained this, I was still a bit lost, but I could at least grasp the concept of sitting at your designated table.

"So," Alison said, shoving a spoonful of spinach into her mouth. "Who did Mom do?" Several of my siblings laughed like little kids.

I looked at her with a baffled look, "Huh?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "Who's your dad?"

I looked around at all the people that suddenly found our conversation amusing. I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants and blew my bangs out of my face. Not once did Alison stop looking at me. She was very persistent when it came to finding things out.

"My dad's a plastic surgeon," I said slowly, trying to find the right words to say. "Ryan Leefolt…" Her eyes widened the size of saucers, "Didn't he do Blake Lively's nose job?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I never really paid any attention to the people he worked on." That was slightly true. Though, I did freak out when he delivered the news that he was going to work on Ashton Kutcher, who at the time, was my biggest celebrity crush. He was hilarious on _That 70's Show._

"Do you ever go to major parties?" a guy asked. I think his name was Dante.

"Once," I said.

"Were there any _hot_ girls?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. He made sure to emphasize the word hot.

Laughing nervously, I replied, "I—I never really bothered to check."

Drew spoke up then, looking directly at me, "I don't think Sienna wants to talk about her father, who's probably just a cashier at McDonald's. Let's just let her eat her lunch in peace." I felt like giving Drew a black eye. She didn't have the right to talk about my dad like he was a piece of trash.

Alison glanced at me, before looking back at her food. I couldn't help but wonder what thoughts were going around in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days, ten hours, thirty-three minutes and twenty-two seconds. That's exactly how long I'd been staying at Camp Half-Blood and it was enough time for me to get the feel of things. Despite what I assumed, the Aphrodite cabin wasn't as bad as I thought. Well, maybe everyone except for Drew. She was just plain cruel as she always was.

Someone turned the light on in the cabin, illuminating every corner. I groaned and pulled back the cover over my head to block out the light, though I felt like I was suffocating from the lack of oxygen. Somebody then bonked me on the head with a pillow in an attempt to wake me up.

"Go away, Alison," I mumbled turning over in the bed.

She hit me again, "Get your ass up or you_ will not_ be eating breakfast."

I shot her a death glare as she yanked the covers off of me. She pulled me out of bed, shoved some of my clothes in my arms and pushed me towards the bathroom. I somehow had the feeling that she was guarding the door to make sure I didn't make a mad dash for my bed and go back to sleep.

I sighed and began to change into the clothes Alison picked out for me. It was basically just a pair of too expensive sneakers, a t-shirt, and jeans from some brand named after gas. Alison thought I needed a lesson on style (which I totally disagreed with and argued that many people liked my street-like style), so she decided to just picking out my clothes like a mother does for her five-year-old child.

I tied my hair into a ponytail and tugged on a random headband to keep my bangs out of my eyes and walked out of the bathroom. When Alison saw me, she smiled. She was already fully dressed with makeup on, too. It surprised me how fast she could get ready.

She intertwined her arms in mine, like we were about to skip down the yellow brick road to see the Wizard of Oz. "It's breakfast time!" Alison sang in her melodic voice. "And we're gonna have a good time! We'll chill with friends and…" She faltered when she couldn't find a word to rhyme with friends.

"Talk about the latest trends?" I offered. She considered my suggestion for awhile before deciding that it would work and continued to bellow out the words to the song she had just made up. I tried not to give myself a face-palm.

* * *

><p>All the girls in the Aphrodite cabin, including me, sat in a circle on the floor of the cabin, since the four sons of Aphrodite had went out for what they called "A Guys' Night Out." Apparently, their testosterone levels were too low due to constantly being around a whole bunch of girls. We were all dressed in our pajamas, with a bowl of lightly buttered popcorn in our laps. We were in the middle of a game of Truth or Dare.<p>

"Sienna," Rebecca said, flashing a smile at me, "Truth or dare?"

I thought for a few seconds before saying, "Dare."

Rebecca laughed, "Okay. I dare you to…Prank call a guy, preferably Mr. Perseus Jackson." I felt my cheeks go warm. Besides the fact that I tried to keep my love life a secret, most of my sisters knew who I liked. It was probably the fact that they were the daughters of the goddess of love.

"What are you waiting for?" Drew asked. "Are you afraid that he's going to realize that he made a mistake being friends with you?"

Once Drew opened her big mouth, I knew I couldn't get out of this situation.

I walked over to my bunk and fumbled around for my cell phone. When my sweaty fingers managed to curl around it, I walked back to where I was sitting and sat down. I didn't have Percy's number saved under my contacts, but, of course, my sisters did have it saved on theirs. They probably begged the Stoll brothers to give it to them.

I punched in *67 before dialing his number and listened to the dial tone. I prayed he didn't answer, but he did. I groaned inwardly when he said, "Hey, who is this?" His voice sounded tired and groggy, probably because it was twelve o'clock at night.

I panicked and said the first thing that I could think of.

"Hello, this is the National Cheese Factory of Switzerland," I said in a Swiss accent. "We are calling to report that you, Percy Jackson, have some overdue Swiss cheese."

"Huh?" he asked. I could tell from his tone of voice that he was confused. Katy stifled a laugh by shoving her face into a pillow.

I kept my gig up, "To report any frauds in this message, please call our number at 987-654-321-"

"I didn't buy any Swiss cheese…" he muttered.

"-Your cheese will be fined if you do not call this number. Thank you." I hung up quickly and gave Rebecca a fierce look.

I ignored the whole game from that point on until it was Drew's turn to choose truth or dare.

"Truth," Drew said calmly. Of course, she wouldn't choose dare. She was too pretty to even try a dare. _Note the sarcasm_.

Alison smiled slyly, her blue eyes shining in the dim light. Either way, she could still make Drew scared as hell, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone's face. That was one of the things I liked about Alison, she was beautifully terrifying.

"Is it true that _you_ have a _diary_ where you keep all of your _pretty little_ _secrets_?" she asked, her lips curling into a snarl. Drew's face turned from snug to skeptical in mere seconds. I busted in a fit of laughter, earning myself a death stare from Drew. "Shut up!" she barked at me.

Alison tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear coolly, "So it's true?"

"Does it matter?" Drew snapped, turning her attention away from Alison to her next victim so she could take her anger out on them.

When Drew turned her back to us, I gave Alison a high-five for standing up to Drew and her evil ways. Most of the girls-and guys for that matter-were deathly afraid of Drew and never stuck up for themselves when in her presence. Alison and I on the other hand…Well, we did the exact opposite, using our combined powers of love and beauty for the common good of the people and civil duties. I learned that last part from my civics class.

* * *

><p>That night, as I climbed into bed, I made a mental note to check out Drew's diary. If she reacted that way then there had to be some kind of prized secret in there, right? And maybe, just maybe, I could look behind Drew Tanaka's public image and see how kind and gentle she could be. Or probably how callous and inconsiderate she could be...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Alison and I were the only ones in the Aphrodite cabin, seeing as everyone had decided to go for a swim in Canoe Lake. I'm pretty sure the girls only went to show off their bodies to the world. I sat down on my bunk, with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I massaged my temples trying not to let my curiosity get the best of me, which was pretty difficult. I could literally feel Alison's azure gaze boring holes into my skin.

She was probably thought I was going crazy. I hadn't spoken to her since the whole Truth or Dare thing two nights ago, but I had a reason. I was trying to sort out my thoughts, without telling anyone or writing them down. Making lists wasn't my strong suit with my severe case of dyslexia and my ADHD made it hard to actually sit down and start doing writing.

I watched her black Prada heels make their way over to my bunk. Her silence was intimidating, as if she thought that would make me confess whatever was on my mind. She laid her hand on my shoulder, "Is something on your mind?" I repressed the urge to scoff and went with a subtle nod. I tried not to think about her reaction to what was going on in my head.

Alison pulled her hand away, "Are you willing to tell me about whatever's on your mind?" I looked up at the ceiling to avoid her eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, "Remember when you mentioned Drew's diary?"

"Yeah," she said slowly. "What about it?" How could she be so naïve? Did she not interpret my tone of voice? Maybe the rumors about Aphrodite's children were true. Maybe we weren't the brightest crayons in the box. I looked at her so I could fully register her reaction.

"I want to read it," I said bluntly. Alison's eyes widened considerably, "What? Are you crazy? Drew would be pissed off and you…-" She pointed a manicured finger at me, "-You would be in so much trouble. Not to mention, dead and skewered like a shish-ka-bob."

"I know!" I whisper-shouted. I noted my voice was quivering, something that didn't happen very often. I tried to keep my voice level, "I know, but aren't you curious enough to want to read it, too? See what's in Drew's mind and what not?"

She looked at me sternly. "Look, Sienna. I hate Drew and all, but I'm not going to go snooping around in Drew's private business. Diaries are only intended to be read by the person who wrote it, not by some half-sibling of theirs," she said, waving her hand wildly in the air.

"Alison," I pleaded, trying to convince her to do it with me. She was the only one I trusted in the Aphrodite cabin. As a matter of fact, she was probably the only person in Camp Half-Blood that I trusted, besides Percy, of course. Though, I wouldn't tell Percy about my curiosity issue. This was strictly girls only business, unless he kept a diary. Did he have a diary? If it was a guy, wouldn't it be called a journal? Anyway, I digress.

"I need a partner in crime." I said.

She raised her hand to silence me. "If you want to read Drew's diary so bad, I'm only going to give you one hint: Markie Andrews."

"Markie Andrews?" I asked. "The name doesn't ring any bells." Alison laughed rather loudly, startling me.

"You don't know her?" Alison asked, a smile playing across her lips. I shook my head. I'd been at Camp Half-Blood for only two weeks. How was I supposed to know every single demigod here? I wasn't psychic.

Alison sat on the bed across from me, flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling knowingly. "Markie Andrews is, like, the eyes and ears of Camp Half-Blood. She knows everyone and everything. If you can convince her that you're worthy enough to read Drew's diary, she'll give you all the details you need."

"Well, where can I find her?"

"She's Dionysus's daughter, so presumably in Cabin Twelve."

The Dionysus cabin was overgrown with vegetation. Grape vines climbed up the wooden walls, their tendrils just barely scraping the pointed corners of the roof. The arrays of ripe purple and green grapes were in full bloom, probably going crazy because of the sunny weather.

A raven-haired girl stuck her head out of the window, the dark curtains billowing around her.

"What do you want?" She asked and then waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind, I think I know what you want." She pulled her head back inside and opened the door, "Come in."

I stepped inside and looked around the cabin. It was surprisingly neat and orderly. Though, not as perfect as the Aphrodite cabin. Books and movies were placed strategically in alphabetical order on the mahogany-colored wooden shelves. The duvet covers on the empty bunks were made painstakingly and it was hard to believe that she slept in one of those beds every night.

"You're Sienna Leefolt, right? A daughter of Aphrodite?" Markie asked, running a hand along a trophy case with awards and medals lined up on it. Looking at Markie, I noticed her eyes were black, flickering with different shades of violet. Her black hair was pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck, little ringlets of hair falling into her face. If I didn't know any better, I would've mistaken her for a daughter of Aphrodite.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, I've heard a lot about you. How do you like being a daughter of Aphrodite?" she asked, looking at me. Her intense gaze made me rack my brain for an answer that would please her.

I averted my eyes from her lilac-colored irises and stared at a picture of her sitting on a dresser. She was kneeling next to a golden retriever and smiling like she didn't have a care in the world. It surprised me how pretty she looked at such a young age.

"It's okay. It's just weird not to be an only child anymore," I said, looking back at her.

A frown took over Markie's delicate features and the purple in her eyes darkened to a more murky color. "I think you're lucky to have so many siblings. I used to have two brothers, Castor and Pollux. Castor…He died in the Second Titan War and Pollux went off to college in California." I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

She clapped her hands merrily and offered a friendly smile, "So, you're here to ask me about Drew's diary, right?" Markie really did know everything…

I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "Um, yes."

Markie walked over to the door and locked it. Then, she slammed the windows closed and tugged the curtains together so that no one could see inside the cabin. Markie turned to me, her face unreadable and said, "Here's how to get your hands on Drew's diary."


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I saw the flashlight go off in the tent under Allie-Marie's covers, I knew she was finished flipping through her _Vogue_ magazine and was ready to hit the sacks. I sat up in my bed and looked around before crawling out from under the covers. I needed to be extra quiet in order to have Drew's diary in my possession. And also because it was the middle of the night.

Luckily I had considered my choice of apparel before nightfall. Initially, I was going to go for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but I had decided that wouldn't do. So, I ended up wearing a pair of flexible black yoga capris from when my dad forced me to take dance classes and a black camisole. This way, I would be camouflaged against the dark landscape.

I tip-toed to the door of the Aphrodite cabin and slowly opened the door. When it gave a low moan, I jumped two feet into the air. I glanced at the bunks to make sure I hadn't disturbed anyone's beauty rest. No one was stirring in their bed, thankfully.

I walked out of the cabin into the night. The full moon in the sky provided enough light for me to clearly see the outline of each of the cabins placed strategically around the green. That meant I wouldn't need the flashlight I brought along with me.

I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, suddenly feeling like someone was watching me. I hoped it wasn't any harpies. They would be glad to rip my head to shreds. The cruel ones at least. I turned about to face—

"Percy?" I whispered. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and one of those guy tank-tops. I had to tear my eyes away from biceps and tried to ignore how much of his muscles he was revealing even if it was the middle of the night.

My face was probably as red as a tomato right now. Would Percy notice? Oh my gods, if he did notice would he know that I like him. Would my siblings make fun of me? I wanted to go bury myself into a hole and die. Well, not really. I had a mission to carry out.

He nodded and asked, "What are you doing out so late?" I tried to look casual by looking around the green, putting on a fake smile. I couldn't just go and say straight out how I planning on invading someone's personal space, you know?

"Enjoying camp's wonderful view!" I said with verve. Percy raised an eyebrow. I attempted to make this conversation seem nonchalant, "What about you?"

I inwardly groaned when he pointed in the direction I was planning on going, "I was planning on going to the lake for a swim."

I brushed my bangs out of my eyes as if that would clear my mind. I tried to clear my mind by counting the sheep. Then I remembered that was for when you were trying to desperately fall asleep. Dang Percy and his good looks.

I scratched the nape my neck. "Well, I guess I'll see you around," I said slowly, walking backwards away from Percy toward the opposite direction he was going in. "Because I have to—" I cut off what I was saying by turning around and sprinting away like there was a minotaur on my tail.

I made my way into the west woods and dashed behind this huge oak. I leaned against it and sighed. This whole operation was totally not going the way I planned. Now Percy had to be added into the equation, which meant an extra pair of eyes to avoid. Having no witnesses was key...

"Sienna?" a voice called out to me, interrupting my reverie.

I whirled around to see Drew making her way in between two trees. A tree branch snagged on the coat she was wearing causing her to stumble. I managed to catch her before she fell face-first into the mud at my feet.

"Drew, are you okay?" I asked. Her eyes flickered up to meet mine and judging from the look she was giving me she was _not_ happy. As a matter of fact, she was probably infuriated with me right now. I released my grip on her and let my arms fall to my sides.

We stood there looking at each other for quite some time. There were no words exchanged. Silence hung in the air like an omen for a bad time. I scratched the skin above my eyebrow and looked at her. She stared back at me, her brown eyes disapproving in the moonlight. Finally she opened her mouth to say something.

"Why are you not inside the cabin?" My eyes widened at her question. And because I didn't know the right answer to this question was. Hopefully, I could chose one that would satisfy Drew to the point that she wouldn't question me further.

"I needed some fresh air to think," I lied. I panicked and felt my palms get sweaty. I rubbed them against the nylon material of my pants.

Drew noticed my facial expression and smirked. I narrowed my eyes at her. She raised a quizzical eyebrow. I threw my arms up in feigned exasperation.

"Fine!" I shouted. "You got me! I was trying to scan the area before our game of Capture the Flag. I thought that maybe-maybe, I could get a sneak peek of the landscape and then our team would win."

Drew jammed her finger in my face. I resisted the urged to bite it off because, well, who wouldn't? I hoped my face didn't twitch for wanting to bite it off and I, instead, kept my face stoic.

"Don't do it again," she said harshly. She turned around on the heel of her Prada heels and left in the direction she came from. I guess the devil really did wear Prada.

I exhaled the breath I didn't even know I was holding. Thank gods, Drew didn't know how to read my face like a lie detector because now I would be executed.

I stood there for a few minutes longer, pondering over the fact about how close I was to having my secret revealed. Maybe it would be better if I didn't leave my bed in the middle of the night. That probably seemed a bit, suspicious. Next time I'd have to do it more…Subtly.

I turned to leave the woods. Then I realized something very important. Like on the scale of one to ten it would rank at a ten point five…I didn't know my way out of the woods. Instantly, panic seeped through my veins and I nearly fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sienna?"

"Go away," I mumbled under my breath, swatting at the insistent hand poking at my sides.

"Wake up!" The voice said.

My eyes slowly opened to see two things I didn't want to see. One, was daylight, so blinding I almost couldn't see, and two, Percy. His face was only a mere centimeters from mine. So close I could just -

"Fire!"

Percy ducked and pulled me down with him. "If you haven't figured it out, we're in the middle of Capture the Flag." He smirked, green eyes gleaming.

My eyes widened. "But I don't have a weapon."

And suddenly, my mind was on overdrive. It was like I had drunk five shots of Starbucks coffee. There was a guy behind Percy with a red plume, the opposite of color of his blue one. I leaned towards him, whispering, "Behind you, three o'clock."

He whirled around, pulling Riptide out on the poor kid. After a few moves, Percy had disarmed him and he was quickly running back in the direction he came from.

"For you, madam," Percy handed me the dagger he took from the boy.

"Why thank you!" I smiled, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Luckily for you, the Aphrodite cabin is on my team." He winked.

"Should I be glad..?"

He gasped. "Who else would be your knight in shining armor?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, waterboy." I said, pulling him along a trail that had formed from me walking down it over the course of the two weeks I'd been at camp. We ducked behind a bush that was big enough to camoflauge the both of us and I pointed at a tall tree. "The Athena brainics probably put their flag directly four feet to the left with about... two or so Apollo archers guarding it from hidden spots. All we've got to do is find out where those archers are, take them out, grab the flag, and make it safely back to our side."

I looked at Percy whose mouth was nearly touching the ground. "You literally woke up ten minutes ago and already know this? What are you, a daughter of Athena?"

"No, Aphrodite," I joked. "But seriously, I've spent more time out here than in my cabin and I know Annabeth. This is something she would do."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Just trust me?"

"Okay, let's do it." He grinned. "You distract them?"

"On it," I said, crawling out from the bush on all fours. I laid sprawled out on the ground, not moving a muscle.

From above, I heard someone ask. "Is that a person?"

Then, "Is she dead?"

...

"Should we check?"

"Chiron would get mad if we didn't."

"Yeah, you're right."

I heard a thump and then footsteps. Someone poked my cheek. I didn't move, keeping my eyes closed. Then all in one swift motion, I moved my leg quickly, kicking their feet out from under them. In that moment of distraction, Percy leapt out, running towards the tree where the flag was hidden.

"Hey!"

I held the dagger to the boy's throat. "Don't move a muscle or else everyone at camp will know you were defeated by a daughter of Aphrodite from the heart carved in your skin. That goes for all of you!" I yelled, pointing at them with my free hand.

There was a tap on my shoulder. Percy.

"Let's go," he said. I ran after him, ducking underneath tree branch and jumping over rocks. My foot got caught on something, my body falling before my arms could support me.

I screamed a blood-curdling scream just as Percy grabbed my hand, helping me keep my balance. I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks," I blushed.

"No problem."

We kept running, his hand intertwined with mine the whole time. We jumped over the border together, a crowd already forming. The Aphrodite cabin was right there watching me. I saw Drew glance down at my hand in Percy's, her eyes narrowing. Alison grinned as she pointed at Drew's irritated expression. I rolled my eyes, pulling my hand out of Percy's warm one as Chiron approached.

"Blue team wins, thanks to Percy Jackson. The Poseidon cabin will have no chores for a week," Chiron declared. Everyone groaned.

"What about Sienna? Without her, I never would've gotten the flag." Percy said, glancing at me. I shook my head, but he nodded, insisting.

"Very well, the Aphrodite cabin will share the rewards, too." Chiron added. I resisted the urge to face-palm myself in front of all these people, instead, settling for a simple glare in Percy's direction. He smirked back at me, his emerald eyes shining.

As everyone poured back to the mess hall, Percy grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. I gave him a questioning look, raising an eyebrow.

"Sienna, I know you weren't out in the woods last night for no reason," he said, staring me down. "I also know you spent the night in the woods. Care to explain?"

"Um," was my smart response.

How much would the plan change if I told him? How mad would Markie be? Actually, pretty pissed. I sighed, remembering something my dad told me. If you're going to lie, make it interesting.

"I was looking for you," I lied, feeling a slight twitch in my eye.

"Why?"

"Because..." I trailed off, biting my lip. I stepped closer to him and placed my hand on the back of his neck. My fingers burned at the touch of his skin, instantly wanting more.

But this was strictly business. I would have to force myself _not_ to enjoy this once in a lifetime experience.

I pulled his face closer to mine and pressed my lips gently against his. He tasted like salt and ... was that a hint of summer breeze? And then, oh my gods.

He was kissing back..?

I pulled away from him, his lips lingering on mine for a moment. His eyes were slightly closed, fluttering open just as I was backing away. I couldn't believe I had just kissed Percy Jackson, who was pretty much living and breathing property of Annabeth Chase.

I was definitely going to die a horrible death — which was implied since I was a demigod — but since it would be at Annabeth's hands, it was going to be ten times worse. I hoped my dad made sure that I had life insurance.

Now I had three people to avoid: Drew, Annabeth, and Percy.

Breathing heavily, I ran away from the forest, going to a cabin that no one would likely check for me. Cabin Twelve. I shut the door behind me and turned to Markie's imploring violet eyes.

"I think I just horribly screwed up the plan." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

"What did you do?" Markie asked, her eyes flaring with purple flames. "Please tell me you did not do what I think you did!" Her voice was raised to a volume I'd never heard from her.

"Yes, I did."

Her hands clenched and I flinched, scared of her power as grape vines grew from the ground at my feet. It attached to my hands and crawled up my arms like it had a mind of its own. I strained against the vines as they grew. It seemed that struggling made them more powerful. I looked up at Markie, fear etched in my voice as I said, "Why do you even care so much? It's not like she ever did anything to you!"

She turned to me, eyes blazing. "That's where you're wrong. It may not seem like it, but Drew has messed with everyone at this gods-damned camp, even my dad and Chiron. Who do you think told Zeus about my dad's affair with that nymph?" A roll of thunder echoed through the room as she said the sky god's name.

"But that doesn't directly affect you..."

"It doesn't," Markie agreed, turned away and walking towards the bookcase. She picked up one of the picture frames littered across the top of it. I squinted at the photograph to see a younger Markie in the picture holding hands with a really cute blonde-haired boy. "She stole my boyfriend."

My eyes widened. "You had a boyfriend?" I blurted out before I could think about the reprecussions.

Her eyes darted up to meet mine. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You, uh, don't seem like type to have a boyfriend?" I said. Then I quickly added, "You have a feminist vibe about you."

Markie shrugged, smiling a bit. "Well, anyways, his name was Chris and he was a son of Apollo —" that explained his inhuman good looks "—we knew each other for a long time and came to camp for the first time together. Of course, everyone knew we were an item, everyone except Drew, I guess because a month later I found them together at the lake. We broke up and a week later, Drew had moved on and he committed suicide."

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, Markie." I said, completely sincere.

"Yeah, I know." She rolled her eyes. I got the sudden feeling that she hadn't completely come to terms with Chris' death. "So that's why we have to take this tramp down."

"Before we go into details, do you mind releasing me?" I held up my arms, showing her the vines that were tightly wrapped around my arm all the way up to my elbows. She gave me an apologetic smile, moving her hands in a downward motion. The vines dropped to the ground, growing little buds, then budding into grapes, and shriveling up and disappearing completely— the plant's entire life cycle — all in the course of about three seconds.

I seriously wished that I had some secret power that rivaled Markie's.

"Thanks," I muttered, rubbing the irritated skin where the grape vines had been. "So what's the new plan? Bash Drew's face in? Hold her captive until she caves?" Was I a little too enthusiastic about all of this?

"No, little miss detective," Markie laughed. "We're going to steal it, make copies of every page with the copier in the Big House, and reveal the contents to Chiron. He'll have no choice but to make he resign from her position as cabin leader."

"That's it?" I asked incredulously. "No fighting? No torturing?"

"Unless you want to be given a punishment by my dad, then no." She said, laughing a bit. "He'll probably make us clean the pegasi stables until it's spotless."

Too bad I couldn't talk to Percy anymore. He'd do his son of Poseidon water tricks and have it clean in a second. Dang me and my impulsiveness.

"This plan goes into action tonight," Markie said, ushering me out of her cabin. I stuck my foot in the doorframe, catching the door before it closed.

"Wait!" I hissed. "We need someone to keep her occupied. She nearly caught me last time."

"I'll do it," she said. "Now go!"

I laughed, walking out backwards. Unfortunately, due to my clumsiness, I fell into the arms of a certain someone. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Look, we need to talk," Percy said. "Particularly about what happened back there. I mean, I'm not complaining but we need to —"

I laughed in his face. "That kiss didn't mean anything, Jackson." Cue the eye twitch. "So can you please let me go before I pull out my rape whistle?"

"No, Sienna — wait, you have a rape whistle?" It was funny how much his confused look matched his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, do you want me to use it?"

"Um, no?"

"Good," I said, pulling out of his grasp. "Now have a good day, Percy."

And then I proceeded to run into my respective cabin only to turn to the curious stares of my siblings. They either were giving me the stink-eye or were smilimg at me knowingly. (Drew was a part of the stink-eye group, and it was gladly returned.)

Alison wriggled her eyebrows, hinting at Percy's and I little encounter. I face-palmed and walked over to my bunk, plopping down onto the bed. Alison followed and sat down next to me, criss-cross applesauce.

"So you and Jackson, huh?"

I lifted my head up to glare at her. "Shut up."

"What? You guys are cute."

"As cute as a piranha," I deadpanned.

"And you guys kissed, which is double cute," she grinned, blue eyes gleaming.

I sat up quickly. "How do you know?"

"News travels fast and I'm the daughter of the freakin' goddess of love, Sienna." Ali said. "It's obvious there's something going on between you and him. Maybe you should let mom do her job?"

"What about Annabeth? She's so territorial about the guy," I reasoned. "And I don't want to be on the receiving end of her anger."

"Too late."

I raised an eyebrow at her comment. "What?" Then there was rapid knocking on the cabin door, followed by Annabeth bellowing, "SIENNA!"

Yep, I was definitely dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Drew smirked as she walked over to the door, obviously knowing full and well what she was doing. I lept up from my bed but I was too far away to block her.

"I swear to the gods, if you open that door!" I threatened. Everyone watching flinched at my volume, their eyes on Drew to see what her next move would be.

She just laughed.

Wait, that wasn't the intended response...

"What are you going to do, hun?" She smiled, though it was not friendly. "Go get Chiron? Or better yet call your new boyfriend, Percy? I bet he would love to see Annabeth beat you to a pulp."

"You don't know anything about Percy," I said, eyes narrowed.

"The better question is do you, sweetie?"

My eyes lowered to the floor. As much as I wanted to stand up to the female dog, she was right. I didn't know anything about Percy besides the fact that he was a son of Poseidon and Annabeth's possible love interest.

And in my moment of deep thought, the door swung open, revealing the beast that is Annabeth.

For being angry, she looked pretty calm. There were no bulging veins, no ragged breathing, and no clenched fists. The only sign of anger were her grey eyes, which was now turning a stormy grey, like a thunderstorm. Under her intense gaze, I became self-conscious, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"You asked for me?" I said, feigning innocence.

She glared, "Stay away from Percy." Then, she walked out.

Was her cryptic message some kind of joke? Because her lack of emotion was somehow scarier than the thought of her being angry. Her child of Athena-ness seemed to give her nerves of steel.

Alison placed a hand on my shoulder. "You have been granted one more day of your life," she smirked.

"Maybe she's a robot." I muttered under my breath, Ali's comment not registering in my mine.

"You're a physcopath," Drew scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking into the bathroom. Probably to make sure she was still Maleficent's look-a-like.

"I'm sure that she's the only physcopath." I whispered to Ali. She giggled, nodding.

"I heard that!"

"I _wanted_ you to!"

* * *

><p>This was Phase One of the Plan. It was around midnight and if I wasn't careful, I was going to be a late night snack for the harpies who were on watch.<p>

"Wouldn't Drew love that?" I whispered to myself sardonically as I closed the door to the Aphrodite cabin.

"You're late," Markie whispered from behind me, scaring me half out of my wits.

I clutched my rapidly beating heart and glared at the violet-eyed girl before me. "Jeez, Marks, you scared me half out of my wits."

"Sorry," she apologized. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, I've even got my pepper spray."

"That wasn't part of the plan!"

"You mean, this isn't _the_ plan?"

"No, that's phase three."

"Wait, wait," I shook my head as confusion took over me. "Can you go over all of the plans and phases again?"

Even in the dark, I could see her roll her eyes. She shoved me gently in the direction that I supposed to go in. "Just go with it."

"Do you really trust my instincts at this point?" I asked, hinting at the whole kissing Percy thing.

"Frankly, no." Markie sighed, running a hand through her untamed locks of hair. "Okay, phase one... you enter the forest and basically, keep walking around until you see Zeus' Fist. Her diary should be stuck in the rocks, but it needs a key, which is what I'll be getting."

"Zeus' Fist," I repeated, chanting it over and over to myself.."Got it."

"Good."

I nodded and gave her a thumbs up, running towards the forest. I entered, keenly aware of the inhuman noises. Now was definitely not a good time to be afraid of the dark.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued onward. About five minutes later, there was a rustling in the leaves. I turned to where the source of the noise had come from, my hand on the hilt of the dagger strapped to my hip. I unsheathed it and held it up in a defensive position.

"Reveal yourself, coward!" I shouted.

Then there was a glowing sword in my face. I let my instincts take over. Dodge, parry, duck, jab. My arm started to feel heavy, like it was made of lead. I shuddered as I looked into the person's green eyes.

Percy pointed his sword, Riptide, at my neck. (I seriously needed to give my dagger a cool name. Maybe Razor?) "Not bad for a daughter of Aphrodite," he sneered.

I glared at him. "Why do you have to have such horrible timing?" I grunted, ducking as I swung my leg out, knocking him onto his back. His sword skittered to the other side of the clearing.

"Oww," he moaned.

I instantly dropped down to my knees, my hands searching his body for any signs of injury. "Sorry, oh my gods, sorry! Are you okay?"

"Except for my wounded pride, yes." He said, taking a deep breath as he looked up at me. "You look really pretty in the moonlight."

I blushed, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I think you hit your head too hard."

"I promise you I didn't," he laughed, like I had made some hilarious joke. "Annabeth always said I was hard-headed."

At the mention of the grey-eyed girl, my blood ran cold. I couldn't even point out that Annabeth had meant that he was stubborn, not that he really had a hard head. I sighed, "You should go, Percy."

I felt a pinch of guilt as a hurt expression took over Percy's handsome features. "Why do you do that?" He asked, anger etched in his voice.

"Do what?"

"Act like you might like me and then push it aside like it doesn't matter."

I shrugged. "I'm a heart-breaker. It's in my blood."

"No, it isn't," he shook his head. "You're different from the other Aphrodite girls. You actually have dimension. You don't care about the latest fashion and whatever the heck else your siblings obsess over."

"Why are you Dr. Phil all of a sudden? What's up with the 20 Questions?" I scoffed. "Can you leave me alone for once?"

"You're the one who kissed me."

"Oh my gods, Percy!" I shouted in exasperation. "I did it so you'd get off my freakin' case. I could care less about you and your stupid Aquaman abilities. Not everyone is obsessed with your good looks and wit. So please, leave!"

"If this has anything to do with that stupid Rite of Passage thing, then mission accomplished." he muttered and sauntered off. (I made a mental note to ask Alison about this Rite of Passage Percy mentioned.) I let out a deep breath as I watched his retreating form.

Did I just make a huge mistake that I know I will regret within the next six hours?

Yes, I think I did.

"Focus on the task at hand," I muttered to myself, walking up to Zeus' Fist. I felt the cool rock for any nooks and cranies. Finding one, I stuck my hand inside, my fingers coming into contact with a leather bound book.

I pulled it out and examined it. The brown leather book had no more than two hundred pages, which didn't seem like it held enough information to seem harmful. It reminded me of the Burn Book Regina George had made in Mean Girls. Coincidentally, Drew was the epitome of a Plastic, and I wasn't just talking about her face.

I held the book in my grasp and I ran back to Markie, nearly out of breath. She stood up from the ground and cast me a wary glance. "What took you so long?"

"I, um, got lost."

"Why is your eye twitching?"

I sighed. "Look, Markie, it's been a long day for the both of us. I just want to go to bed at the moment. Here." I thrusted Drew's stupid little diary into her hands. "Now, please let me enjoy the next five hours in peaceful slumber."

I didn't bother to wait for a response as I proceeded to open the door to Cabin Ten and shut it in her face. I climbed into my bunk, not bothering to shower or change out of the black ensemble I was wearing. I just wanted Morpheus to cast a spell on me so I could spend the rest of my short demigod life sleeping without human contact.

But apparently, the gods hated me because someone had just hijacked my dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

In my dream, I sat on a bench in the middle of Central Park. People were either taking a morning jog or running after their kids, yelling loudly. I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you from your sleep, love," a woman beside me said, giving me an apologetic smile.

I looked at her and my breath was taken away by her beauty. She had natural beauty, but the light make-up she wore highlighted her features. One second her eyes were a light hazel, and then they were blue like the sky. Her hair seemed to change too, the texture and hair color adjusting every second. Each time she changed she became more beautiful, if possible.

"Mom?" I asked in surprise. This was the woman who'd broken my father's heart, preventing him from ever finding love again. She was the reason why he was a workaholic, why he drowned himself in his work.

"Yes?" Aphrodite said, her eyebrows raising.

"Oh my gods, really?" I laughed pathetically. "After sixteen plus years, _now_ you appear in my dreams? My dad and I spent so many nights waiting for you to come back, and now this?! You're kidding me, right?"

"Sienna, you don't understand," her voice was like honey, sickly sweet. She reached for my hand, squeezing it gently. "As a goddess, I have certain... duties that I have to tend to. I don't have time to check on you or your dad."

I rolled my eyes. "No wonder you and Dad were perfect for each other." I said sarcastically.

She sighed. "I'm not here to talk about my relationship with your father. I'm here to warn you."

"About what?"

"You must tread water carefully. Drew is not someone you want to mess with, Sienna." Aphrodite almost looked... concerned? Her eyes held so much emotion, like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. "I don't like to see my children bicker, though it would make good gossip. You guys are already seen as weak, I don't need you turning on one another."

"It's already too late. I don't have her diary anymore." I said, biting my lip. "I gave it to Markie."

"Dionysus' daughter?" I nodded. "Oh dear, she's a stubborn one. I guess it really is too late."

"Yeah." I said, my eyes landing on a teenage couple walking down the sidewalk hand-in-hand. The girl looked up at him with bright eyes and laughed at some joke the guy had made. He smiled softly, watching her with a certain look in his eyes.

"That could be you and Percy." Aphrodite said, then she giggled when she saw my shocked reaction. "Oh, don't be shocked. I know all about your feelings for him. He'd be the perfect Rite of Passage."

"What is this right I have that every keeps talking about? The right to remain silent?"

She laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "No, no, my dear. _R-i-t-e_ of Passage. It's when a child of mine gets someone to fall in love with them and then breaks their poor heart. You know, heartbreak really shows how much the person loved you."

"Why would I want to do that?" I questioned. "I would never put anyone through that intentionally."

Then I thought about Percy and what he said last night. _'If this has anything to do with that stupid Rite of Passage thing, then mission accomplished.'_ I instantly felt horrible.

"I have to leave now, Sienna. You're waking up." Aphrodite said, standing up from her seat on the bench.

"Wait!" I shouted, but she was already fading into darkness.

I opened my eyes to find light filling the entire cabin. Everyone was already awake and moving, getting dressed or cleaning up their mess. Suddenly, Drew was standing over me with her hands on her jean-clad hips.

"Why are you still laying in bed, hun? It's not like you need your beauty rest," she laughed to herself. "Get up and get dressed so we all at least look presentable for breakfast."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to see you without any make-up," I retorted. "Or with that hideous thing on your nose. Is that a ... _pimple_?"

She gasped, covering her nose with her hand. "You're not funny. Go crawl back into the dumpster you came from." Then she stalked off into the bathroom, throwing out a young girl out mid-shower after yelling a few choice words.

The girl looked shocked and then she started crying, the whole waterworks, hiccups and all. I ran over to the girl and crouched next to her, using an extra towel to dry the shampoo out of her curly blonde hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, sniffling. "Ever since you came, Drew's gotten worse. Whenever you're not here, she talks about you and tells us not to talk to you or else she'll give us garbage duty or wear the shoes of shame. I hate those stupid shoes."

I glanced across the room at the pair of nurse's shoes sitting on a black altar. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her, ..."

"Jasmine."

I nodded. "I'll take care of her, Jasmine. Now go get cleaned up so we can give Drew a run for her money." I winked.

Jasmine smiled genuinely, her green eyes shining. Then she hugged me, her small arms wrapped around my petite frame. Once I got over the surprise, I hugged her back, rubbing her hair softly.

If this was what having a little sister felt like, then it was amazing. I wished I had grown up with another mini Sienna running around the house. Maybe then my life wouldn't have been so lonely.


	11. Chapter 11

I poked at my breakfast half-heartedly, listening to Drew criticize people's eating habits as I drowned my eggs in syrup. "You're gonna end up needing gastric bypass if you keep eating that much, Allie-Marie," she said, pointing at the blonde's plate. "Daughters of Aphrodite don't have flab, hun."

Allie-Marie gasped. "I do _not_ have flab!"

Drew rolled her eyes and leaned over the table. "You went up three dress sizes in two weeks, sweetie." She whispered. "Lay off the Lays."

Right now, if I were Allie-Marie, I would've already lunged across the table and had my hands on Drew's throat. Allie wasn't even fat! Being a size bigger than all the other girls wasn't exactly her fault, it could be in her genes!

No one at the table had the guts to stand up to Drew, though. They all were terrified of her, afraid that she would turn on them next. Even Alison sat quiet, watching the events unfold as she slowly chewed on her strawberries. Beside me, Jasmine cuddled closer to me as the air grew thick with tension.

"Drew," I said. "Stop."

She literally growled at me, her almond-shaped eyes narrowing at me. "What, skank?"

"_Stop_." I commanded and she instantly backed down, settling for a glare in my direction.

Something was wrong. Drew didn't just back down. Did she know I had her diary? Was she playing the nice card so that I'd give it to her without arguing? If I was sure of one thing, it was that she was threatened by me.

I blinked, realizing I had been staring at Poseidon's table. My eyes connected with Percy's sea-green ones, but the look on his face didn't register with me. I didn't know exactly what the look was. Hurt? Longing? I looked away quickly, not liking the way he was looking at me. It made me feel self-conscious and almost... guilty.

I was reminded of the talk I had with Aphrodite in Central Park. Could I really be with Percy? He didn't deserve a girl like me. I was self-centered and weak. I was a regular run-of-the-mill girl.

Percy was the complete opposite. He was special in every way. His personality and his power demanded your attention, making him likeable and a natural born leader. It also didn't help that he was quite the looker. I don't think he realized it, but almost every girl at camp lusted after him. Percy could have any girl he wanted on their knees, begging for him. It was a wonder he didn't already have a girlfriend.

Okay, maybe I did like him. Or maybe I just liked the idea of him. All I knew was that he was too good for me.

What Percy really deserved was Annabeth. She was beautiful, smart, and actually knew about Percy. I didn't even know his favorite color and yeah, Annabeth was a better deal.

I glanced at the Athena table. Annabeth was laughing at something one of her brothers had said, her eyes crinkling at the corners in a cute way. Her curly blonde hair was gathered up in a ponytail with strands falling and framing her heart-shaped face. She was beautiful.

Anyone who didn't know Annabeth Chase would probably think she was a daughter of Aphrodite rather than a daughter of Athena.

"_Stay away from Percy_." Annabeth's words echoed in my head. I didn't want to be on her bad side. She might be a great friend, but she was an even better enemy.

"You okay?" Ali asked from beside me.

"Yeah," I told her. "Actually, I think I, um, need to rest. I'll catch up to you back in the cabin." I started to get up, but she grabbed my wrist quickly.

"If this is about Percy, I swear I will kill him." She said, looking over her shoulder at the Poseidon table. Percy's gaze was instantly directed towards his meal.

I shook my head. "No, it's not. I'm just feeling a bit homesick."

She nodded. "It gets easier, trust me. Don't think about it, just do whatever you've got to do until you get home."

"That's the smartest thing you have told me since I've been here." I laughed. She slapped my arm playfully before sending me off.

As I approached my cabin, someone grabbed my arm. I whirled around, getting ready to tell someone off about knowing what personal space was until I realized it was Markie. She grinned and held up a small golden key.

The key to open Drew's diary.

My eyes widened. "You got it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the Stolls got it for me. I'll spare you all the gruesome details, though. Just come."

I followed her into her cabin and she shut the door behind me. I sat down on one of the empty bunks and made myself at home. "So what did you find out?" I asked, gesturing towards the unlocked and open diary lying on her dresser.

"That Drew is only more of a —"

"Don't say it!"

She cleared her throat. "Let's just say reading her diary only made me hate her more. Do you know what she said about me?"

I shook my head. "What?"

"**Markie Andrews has always been a desperate outcast**," she read. "**She tries to come off as harmless, but she's actually manipulative."**

I snorted. "Says Drew."

"I know, but it gets worse. Listen: **While I was dating Chris, he told me all about Markie. How she was always complaining about pointless things and she didn't fully appreciate him. **

**I actually think I'm going to break up with him in like a week. He's pretty cute but I think he's still hung up on Markie. I would never tell them this, but they make a really cute couple... Mom did good**."

"Wait, _what_?"

Markie looked up at me with wide eyes. "Chris was still in love with me... Why did he..? _Oh my gods._" She said, "this changes everything."

She was almost on the verge of tears now. I didn't know how to comfort her. My mouth hung open and I couldn't control any part of my body. I felt like hugging her but it was like I was in stuck in quicksand. If I made a single move, I was pretty sure my lungs would be full of sand.

Markie was right. This _did_ change everything.

Drew could actually be a nice person. (_Ha_.) But seriously, what if she was? Could the real her be hiding behind this image, the one that she wanted people to see?

"You have to keep reading," I told Markie. "It's too late to back down."


	12. Chapter 12

It was time for training, the only thing I hated about Camp Half-Blood with a passion. I loved to exercise, but only on my own accord. If I'm planning on sleeping until the sun goes down, then of course I'm gonna give you hell when you make me wake up at dawn to get out from underneath the warm shelter of my bed to have a sword pointed at my throat.

Which was what I knew would happen as soon as I looked at my morning schedule and saw that the first activity of the day was sword-fighting with Percy. I groaned to myself as I got dressed in my armor, knowing that I was probably going to visit Hades in the Underworld in a couple of minutes.

I approached Percy, who was too busy cleaning gods-know-what off his sword to see me coming. I adjusted the heavy armor I was dressed in, hating the sound that the rubbing metal made. I guess '_hate_' was the word of the day, huh?

"Hey, Perce!" I greeted, plastering a huge smile on my face. "How about you and I pretended that we trained and go on with our day? It's a win-win situation, my buddy!"

He laughed as if I had made a joke, which I hadn't. "Sorry to burst the bubble but your swordsmanship needs a lot of work."

I groaned. "Please," I begged. "Just one day?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"You're relentless." I sighed, taking out the sword one of Ares kids had given me when I first walked into the arena. The balance was alright and it wasn't extremely heavy so it would do. Another reason I hated sword-fighting was because I sucked with a sword. I was better with a dagger and pretty good at archery, so basically I liked every weapon except for swords.

I held the sword up in a defensive position, preparing myself for defeat.

Percy made the first move, faking a strike to my left, which I fell for. I made the move to block it and he stuck the tip of his sword in my hand, sending my sword flying across the arena.

"You need to anticipate my every move," he told me. "Be ready for whatever's coming your way."

"But you faked it!" I argued.

He bit his lip thought before saying, "I think you need some motivation."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"When you're at your best, you're either in danger or you want something," He said, "so I'm giving you something to fight for." He lifted his sword. "How about for every match won, the loser tells the winner an interesting fact about themselves?"

I grinned. "Deal."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, both Percy and I were dripping with sweat and still going. So far, I knew that Percy's real name was Perseus, he had a thing for blue foods (something that had to do with his mom), had a cyclops for a brother, and sucked at archery. I wanted to see the last thing for myself because was there really something Percy couldn't do?<p>

Unfortunately, Percy learned a lot more about me than I learned about him, by default. He knew my birthday (March 23rd), my favorite color (green), my dream vacation (Paris), and a whole lot more that I won't say because it is extremely embarrasing.

My sword fell from my hand and skittered across the concrete floor for the hundredth time. I looked at Percy and glared. "Okay, I seriously cannot think of one more interesting fact about myself." I laughed dryly.

Percy stepped closer to me. "Oh, come on, there has to be at least one more." He said, poking my side. I flinched as he did so, knowing he did it on purpose.

_Yeah, Drew's diary_, I thought, _but I can't tell him that_. He'd probably hate me. He was too nice to do something like spill someone's secret, even if they were his arch nemesis.

I groaned. "I can't tell you. It's kind of a secret."

"Secrets are meant to be said."

"Told," I corrected him.

"What?"

"Told," I said, "Secrets are meant to be _told_."

"Exactly." He shrugged, his shaggy hair falling in his eyes. I resisted the urge to brush it away so I could have a clear view of his eyes.

Ugh, _Mom, stop._

"Hey!" A voice called from the other side of the arena. We both turned to see a daughter of Ares standing there with her hands on her hips. "Finish up, lunch starts in five!"

"We'll be right there!" Percy yelled back, and then turned to me. "We'll finish this tomorrow?" He asked, turning his sword back into a pen and stuffing it into his jeans' pocket.

I nodded. "And about yesterday, I didn't really mean it. I was just really stressed and bothered. I needed some alone time and unfortunately, I can't sit at the bottom of canoe lake and think without drowning."

He smiled. "Yeah, I understand, but next time can you just tell me? Even after four years of being best friends with Annabeth, I still can't figure out girls..."

"Obviously! That's why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Ouch," he faked grabbing his heart, "that one really hurt. I'm going to get you back for that one."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, getting close to his face. I tried to seem intimidating, but it probably didn't work seeing as I was a couple of inches shorter than him and had to look up at him. "And how are you going to do that?"

Before I could defend myself, Percy grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Now that I know that you are extremely ticklish, I will tickle you to your death," he said, tickling my abdomen. I laughed, trying to get away from his hands but I had no luck. He was too strong for me.

"Staaahp!" I managed to say in between breaths. I turned around in his arms so that I was now facing him. "You're gonna kill me."

While Percy was busy tickling me, the daughter of Ares came back with a scowl on her face. Percy paused mid-tickle. I was suddenly aware that my frontside was pressed firmly against his front. My face grew warm when I realized we had been the only ones left in the arena earlier. We probably looked_ very_ suspicious.

"Did you guys not hear what I said earlier? Lunch is starting!" The girl said, this time staying to make sure that we actually left the arena as we followed her to the dining pavilion.

On the way there, Percy draped his arm across my shoulders, like it was the most casual thing in the world. I blushed when he leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I could get used to this."

I didn't respond because as natural as this felt, it was still Percy and I and somewhere, Annabeth could be watching us. I got the feeling I should've told Percy about Annabeth's threat, but I didn't want to be the one who screwed up their relationship. Well, according to Percy, their 'friendship'. Either he was lying about them or Annabeth was too protective over her best friend. She probably just didn't want to lose him. I don't think anyone would want to lose someone like Percy.

When we got closer to the dining pavilion, I sneakily pulled out from underneath Percy's arm, using the excuse that Alison was calling me to the Aphrodite table. Really, I was being a coward and trying not to let Annabeth see us together.

"Sorry, I'll talk to you later!" I waved at him as I strategically ran in between the tables so that Percy had no hope of following me. I didn't look back at him, mostly because I didn't want to feel guilty for putting that sad look on his face, the expression he wore whenever I ditched him.

I sighed, knowing I must've been the worst person to have an almost-maybe-but-not-really crush on.

"Where were you?" Alison asked me when I sat down, handing me some barbecue sauce to put on my meat.

I shrugged. "Out and about, training, y'know ... the usual."

Ali gave me a look, the one that said_ come-on-I'm-not-stupid_. "How come I didn't see you at our archery lesson, then? Even Chiron was suspicious because you love archery!"

"I was busy, okay?"

"Yeah, with Percy," she said nonchalantly. I kicked her leg playfully under the table. "Probably snogging."

"_Snogging_?" I laughed at her unusual word choice. "What does that mean? Being made into a shish-kebab during training?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, making out."

"Ooh, Sienna was making out with someone?" One of the girls eavesdropping farther down the table asked. "Who was it?"

"No o—" I was interrupted by more rapid fire questions.

"Was it Travis? He's known for getting around." Someone else commented.

I grimaced. "Ew, no, _never_."

"It had to Percy!"

I face-palmed as everyone began to murmur that 'yeah, it had to be Percy' and 'oh my gods, you'd make an adorbs couple' and the odd 'your ship name should be Siercy.' This was how rumors started, especially when the source was the Aphrodite cabin.

Later, I was definitely going to kill Alison.


	13. Chapter 13

After lunch, my next activity was strawberry picking, which would be a perfect oppotunity to have a chat with Markie. Since she was Mr. D's daughter, she mostly hung out at the strawberry fields with the Demeter kids.

"Hey!" Markie waved me over and handed me one of the woven baskets we used to collect the harvests. The branches around her grew as if they were trying to touch her. "You won't guess what I found out."

"What?" I asked her, plucking a strawberry from its branch. I placed it in the bottom of the basket and continued picking.

"Drew is a virgin."

My mouth dropped as I snapped my head to face Markie. "No way."

"Yes way," Markie said, reaching into her back pocket to pull out a piece of paper. "Don't worry, I went to the Big House and made a copy. Anyways, it says, **'I wouldn't tell a soul this, but I'm actually a virgin. A couple of my ex-boyfriends wanted to do it, but I wasn't ready. Isn't that funny? A daughter of Aphrodite who hasn't had sex.'**"

"So what are you going to do with this information?"

"Tell everyone about it." She said simply. "I mean, just think. If we tell enough of her secrets to all of the campers, she'll have no choice to resign from her position as cabin leader. Sienna, this is your chance!"

I shook my head. "Markie, as much as I dislike Drew, I don't think we should tell her personal secrets." I told her.

Markie glared at me, her eyes turning from purple flames to pure black. The branches around us doubled in size, growing larger the angrier she got. "After all this, that's what you say? Don't you think Drew deserves revenge? She's done a lot of horrible things, Sienna!"

"It's not like she killed Chris, and I'm sure she had valid reasons for everything she's done in the past." I reasoned.

"Are you even the same Sienna I know?" She laughed dryly. "You weren't saying that when I first met you. I'm sure you want to know why she hates you."

"Maybe it's better not to know these things."

"Even things about Percy?"

I huffed. Everything had to lead back to the green-eyed son of Poseidon, and even though I pretended like I didn't care, I did.

"Like what?" I scoffed.

"Percy and Annabeth hooked up a couple of times thus summer before you came," Markie shrugged, like she was talking about the weather. This was monumental! I didn't want to be known as 'the girl who stole Annabeth's boyfriend.'

"Like... _that_?"

"That's what Drew assumed." Markie smirked, knowing she had gotten my attention. "If you and him are going to be a thing, you need to know more about their relationship and there's only one way to do that." She winked.

I sighed, "Okay, but I am not going to share any of Drew's secrets."

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>I groaned as the Apollo cabin began singing another song. Maybe if they actually sung songs that people actually knew, people wouldn't talk over them. Even <em>Twinkle Twinkle Little Star<em> would be better.

"Alison," I moaned, "when will the torture be over?"

"About, ehh, ten more songs." She smirked. She knew how much I hated campfires, and especially, the singing.

My eyes were drawn to the bench underneath the banner with a trident where Percy should've been sitting. I leaned back against the bench behind me, searching for him. My heart skipped a beat when I made contact with any person's body behind me.

I was about to apologize when their arms wrapped around my shoulders and I caught the scent of the ocean. My body molded into his as I leant back into his frame. "Hey," Percy whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hi." I said back, looking up at him. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, including my siblings'.

"Will needs to choose some other songs." He said, looking at the son of Apollo who was in his element singing old folk songs that were still unknown to the rest of humankind. "I'm dying of boredom."

I smirked at him. "Is that why you came over here?"

"Maybe." He buried his face in my neck, making me giggle. "You smell really good. Like vanilla."

"Percy," I said, "Annabeth is looking at us."

"Really?" He lifted his head to look in Annabeth's direction. His body tensed when his eyes met the blonde's.

I got the strange feeling that maybe Percy was using me to make Annabeth jealous. I knew they were best friends and all, but that meant nothing. If they hooked up last summer, he could still have feelings for her. I wouldn't blame him.

"Do you like Annabeth?" I whispered to him.

"Of course I do."

"No, I mean, as something more?"

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I like _you_, Sienna."

I blushed and looked away, catching Drew's gaze. She looked at our intertwined hands and smirked, her eyes darting towards Annabeth. I followed her gaze and caught the blonde's stormy gaze. My heartbeat speed up rapidly.

"Are you okay?" asked Percy, seeming concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

For the rest of the campfire I was silent, just watching. I laughed and nodded when the situation called for it, but I didn't do much more. I just didn't feel like talking. Percy, on the other hand, was having an animated conversation with my siblings, mostly Alison, though. They seemed to get along well with each other and it made me happy to see that they liked each other.

After the festivities were over, Percy walked me back to my cabin. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and awkwardly walked beside me. He turned to me, and I looked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you so quiet? I'm getting the vibe that soething is bothering you."

I shrugged. "I'm just tired. I just want to take a break from everything..." I muttered, thinking about Drew and Annabeth.

Suddenly, he started grinning like a mad man. "Okay, tomorrow I will have a surprise for you. Meet me at Canoe Lake."

I perked up at the word 'surprise.' "A surprise? What is it?"

"I can't tell you!" He laughed at my excitement. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded and smiled to myself as he walked off. The kid never failed to surprise me.

And then I slipped into the Aphrodite cabin, turning around to come face to face with a very angry Japanese girl. Drew looked like one of the girls out of those manga comics, plus the steam coming out of her ears.

"Where is my diary? I know you have it!" She accused.

"I-I don't have it," I told her, which was true.

She ran over to my bunk and started tearing apart my belongings. "I know it's here!" Drew yelled, ripping my clothes out of the drawers at the foot of my bed. "Where is it?"

"I don't know!" I shouted at her. Now that was only _half_ true. I knew Markie had it, but I didn't know where she kept it hidden. "Why are you so worried?"

She groaned and ran a hand through her perfectly curled locks. Everyone in the cabin watched as a tear dropped from her eye. I was shocked and — I'll admit it — a little scared. Drew showing her soft side? I never knew that would happen in a million years. It was like monkeys flying. But didn't that happen in the _Wizard of Oz_?

"I wrote some things in there that I admit that I regret," she said, breaking me out of my thoughts, "and if people found out, everyone will hate me."

"More than they already do?" Someone piped up. Everyone laughed, even I had to cover my mouth to hide my smirk.

Drew glared. "Let's just say that the secrets in my diary need to stay hidden. I don't want everyone to turn against each other."

"If you knew all of this could happen, why did you write it?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't think that's something a cabin leader should do."

"I've had it for a long time, but I didn't write anything bad recently. I just want to find it so I can burn it." Drew admitted. "So if you find, please give it to me. That goes for all of you. Now, lights out!" She clapped her hands and the light immediately turned dark, bathing everyone in darkness.

I frowned. Drew actually seemed ... _concerned_. I needed to tell Markie that we had to put it back as soon as possible before something happened. If Drew ratted us out to Chiron and Mr. D, we'd be in huge trouble.

And if I was sure of one thing, it was that Sienna Leefolt did _not_ like being in trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

I was the first one awake in the Aphrodite cabin. Number one reason? Because today, I had a sort-of-not-really date with Percy. I mean, it was going to be just the two of us, so it was a date, right?

Number two reason why I was up before dawn was to avoid Drew. I wasn't afraid of her, really. I was just tired of constantly arguing with her. I swear, I tried to get along with her but everything she said was adding fuel to the fire. Plus, if she asked me one more thing about her diary, I was sure I'd crack. Right in two, just like a boiled egg.

So I cleaned up around my bunk for the routine morning inspection (which was only just me making up my bed) and snuck out of the cabin, shutting the door softly behind me. I looked over my shoulder for any witnesses before running to the Poseidon cabin. No one ever mentioned this, but I guess the harpies' shift ended somewhere around 4 a.m. because I didn't see not one of them, thank the gods.

Jiggling the lock to the Poseidon cabin, I was surprised to find it unlocked. I was going to have to talk to Percy about that later. I really did not want him getting murdered at night.

I then proceeded to close the door behind me, trying to enter as quietly as possible. That plan blew up in my face when I ran into something hard and fell backwards on my butt, knocking the breath out of me.

"Merde,"* I cursed in French, slowly getting up despite the pain in my big toe.

I heard a bed squeak from the shifting of the person's weight, followed by the sound of a snort. I held my breath, expecting for the son of Poseidon to wake up but he didn't. He was a freakin' heavy sleeper, especially when it came to clumsy people like me, tripping over things and whatnot.

I climbed into bed with him - hey, I know what you're thinking, not like that, everything was kept strictly PG-13 - and was surprised when he croaked out, "Sienna?"

I nodded and then remembered he couldn't see me. "Yeah."

He groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What are you doing here? It's like," he paused, "five in the morning."

"It's actually four," I corrected him. "And if you don't want me here I can leave..." I started to get off the bed, but he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. I nearly had a heart attack from our close proximity. I didn't mean to sound cliche, but I could literally feel his heart beating against my own.

"No, stay." Percy whispered, wrapping his arms around me so that I had no hope of escaping. I became strictly aware of the fact that he only wore boxers and I blushed. I was so lucky it was dark.

Instead of addressing Percy's state of dress, I said, "You should really lock your doors, Mr. Jackson. It's a quite dangerous world we're living in."

He laughed, putting his face in the crook of my neck. "I heard dressers are pretty dangerous, too."

"You prick!" I yelled, punching him in the stomach. He groaned. "You were awake and you didn't ask if I was okay? What if I was having a seizure or something? What then?"

"You're okay so that's all that matters." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Me faut retourner à la pute qui m'a accouchée."** I muttered under my breath.

"What?" I could imagine the confused look he wore on his face right now. "You speak French?"

"It's the language of love." I deadpanned.

"Whoa, you're trilingual, that's so hot." He mumbled into my skin, pressing his lips softly there. When I made no reaction, he applied more pressure and started to kiss up my neck, reaching my sweet spot.

"Percy," I meant to say, but it came out as a moan. Damn him and his good looks. How was I supposed to resist someone like him?

He flipped us over so that he was no on top and in control of the whole situation. Holding himself above me on his elbows, Percy smirked, his green eyes still holding their glow in the darkness of the cabin. "Glad to know that you find me utterly irresistible, Beauty."

I raised an eyebrow. "Beauty?"

"Yeah, that's my new nickname for you."

"I guess that makes you the Beast then," I snickered, laughing at his priceless reaction.

Percy kissed my forehead and I wrinkled my nose. "As long as I end up with you, I'm alright with that."

"Is that a pick-up line, Beast?"

"Maybe..." he smiled down at me.

"You know, I normally don't accept kisses before the first date, but I think I'd make an exception just this once." I said and he grinned.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, I better take advantage over this situation then," he smirked, leaning down to kiss me.

This was our first real kiss. I didn't count that one time before because it wasn't done out of some deeper feeling. Now, it had meaning. We both knew what we wanted and that was each other.

And can I just admit something? Percy was an amazing kisser. He obviously had some experience in the field of romance while I, on the other hand, didn't. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running a hand through his hair as he deepened the kiss. He moaned and ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I accepted it by opening my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and Percy won, getting to explore my mouth.

He pulled away and my eyes slowly drifted open.

"Whoa," he gasped.

I breathed heavily. "I know."

My heart swelled as I took in his appearance. Even with his disheveled hair and swollen lips, Percy was still breath-taking. Especially after that kiss. I let my eyes wander down his chest, biting my lip when I saw his toned chest and holy Zeus, that v-line. Kill me now.

He leaned in again but I held my finger up to his lips. "Uh uh, you were lucky enough to get one kiss out of me, Beast." I said jokingly.

Percy pouted. "One more please?"

I quickly pecked him on the lips. "There."

He groaned and plopped down on the bed beside me, facing towards me. I reached over and started to trace the lines of his chest. Percy's skin felt fiery hot against my cool fingertips. He closed his eyes and hummed.

"You're just teasing now." He muttered.

I smirked and scooted closer to him, wrapping a leg around his bottom half. "Better?" I asked innocently.

Percy shook his head, his eyes still closed. "Worse," he said, "way way worse."

"I'm sleepy." I yawned, snuggling closer to him for warmth.

"Sienna!" He hissed. "You can't go to sleep. I'm very awake right now."

"Watch me," I said, closing my eyes. "Anyways, some of us need our beauty sleep more than others."

"I'm offended that my girlfriend would think that."

I stiffened. "Did you say the g-word?"

Percy shrugged nonchalantly. Oh my gods, he did.

"WHAT?"

He fake yawned and kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight."

"Vouz avez plein de merde, Perseus

Jackson."***

He tried not to laugh, but the corners of his mouth were twitching. "I'm going to bed because one of us needs their beauty rest and it's not me." He said.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "see if you get a kiss tomorrow."

He made a pained sound in the back of his throat. "Sorry," he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest so that I was being suffocated. Playfully, of course.

"That's what I thought."

And then we fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms. I had the best sleep I'd had in a long time, pretty much since I left home. There was just something about Percy that was just so comforting, like whenever he was near, I was safe.

When the sun finally came up, my eyes fluttered open slowly, meeting sea green ones that were already staring back at me. It was a sight I could get used to seeing first thing in the morning every day. I yawned and then quickly covered my mouth with my hand. Percy raised an eyebrow and gave me an amused smile.

"What?" He asked.

"I have horrible morning breath."

"I don't care," he said, "you're still beautiful."

"Don't flatter me." I joked.

He shook his head, "No, I'm serious."

I stayed silent and stared back at him blankly. How was I beautiful? I wasn't even one of the best looking daughters of Aphrodite. Even though I tried not to show it, I was insecure with my looks. Everywhere there were prettier girls than me, girls that had a better body than me.

"Look at me," Percy demanded, putting a finger under my chin and turning my head so I had no choice but to look at him. "No matter how insecure you are, you're beautiful, Sienna. You just can't see how your smile lights up the room and makes all the girls jealous. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you laying right here in this bed with me. So many guys would kill to be me."

I cleared my throat. "Uh, thanks?"

Wow, way to go. After Percy spills his heart out to me, all I can say is a pathetic 'uh, thanks?' Someone please get me a dictionary.

Percy took advantage of my dumbness and planted a kiss on my lips. I could tell he was expecting it to be a short one because he was taken by surprise when I reached behind his head and used my hand to keep him close to me. He deepened the kiss, placing his hands on my hips and playing with the hem of my shirt.

Suddenly the door busted open, and we instantly jumped apart, turning to see Annabeth holding a clipboard. Her face was insanely red, so I knew she saw us making out. Everyone knew that two campers, specifically a boy and a girl, weren't allowed alone by themselves in a cabin with the door closed. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face in Percy's chest, making a strangled sound.

"Inspection?" I heard her say.

"Crap," Percy groaned. "I totally forgot. Annabeth, could you, um, come by later? And please, don't tell Chiron or Mr. D?"

I knew she'd say yes. Annabeth was hopelessly in love with my 'boyfriend'. She literally reeked of love.

Annabeth was going to kill me.

"Yeah," she said, "yeah, just clean up some."

When she closed the door behind her, Percy put a hand on my lower back. "You okay there, Beauty?" He asked.

I nodded. "You should really lock your door."

* Merde - shit

** Me faut retourner à la pute qui m'a accouchée - Go back to the whore who gave birth to you

*** Vouz avez plein de merde - You are full of shit


	15. Chapter 15

I was going to head back to my cabin, but Percy begged me to stay by kissing me passionately. My mind was still reeling after he pulled away and he smirked, "I guess that's a yes."

Percy walked over to the dresser and started pulling out clothes, the muscles in his back straining as he did so. It was incredibly hot I must say. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso, hugging him from behind. I started to place open-mouthed kisses across the expanse of his back.

"Sienna," he moaned, "if you're going to stay, we can't be doing... these activities."

I backed away from him, nodding softly. "Okay, fine." I said, sitting on the edge of his bunk. My eyes stung and I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

It wasn't that I wanted sex out of Percy, I just felt like I was being rejected. And I hated that feeling. With a dad that was gone six out of seven days of the week, every time I saw a note on the fridge was rejection.

I buried my face in my hands, trying not to let Percy see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Sienna."

I looked up at him, biting my lip. I didn't trust myself to talk - my voice would probably crack - so I stayed silent. Percy groaned.

"Please, don't cry." He said, though his tone wasn't very sympathetic. "I'm only sixteen. I don't want to rush into anything."

"Rush into anything?" I repeated. He nodded. "Percy, I don't want to have sex with you, okay? I-I just ... never mind." I shook my head as he looked at me.

"But Annabeth said that you only liked me because you wanted to have sex and -"

I laughed maniacally. "Everything always goes back to her, doesn't it? If you listen to her so much, why don't you invite her here instead of me?" I said angrily.

He glared, the green in his eyes churning like the stormy ocean. "Why do you always bring her up? She's nothing more than my best friend." Percy paused, raising an eyebrow. His voice dropped down to barely above a whisper, "Are you jealous of Annabeth?"

"No."

"You're lying."

I sent him a dirty look. "No, I'm not."

"I know you are. You have a tell."

"... a tell?"

"Whenever you lie, your eye twitches." He said smugly.

Was Percy really paying that close attention to me that he knew I had a tell? Even my own father didn't know that and I'd only known Percy for about a month and a half.

"I don't have a-" my eye twitched right on cue. "Damn it, Percy."

He pulled on his clothes, slipping into his t-shirt and hiding away his perfect chest. He ran a hand through his hair purposely, achieving that signature just-rolled-out-of-bed hair of his.

"I don't understand why you're jealous." Percy said and picked up a pair of running shorts off of the floor. He smelled it before deeming it dirty and tossed it in a large pile of clothes that were stacked in the corner of the room. Gross.

"She's in love with you." I blurted out, instantly regretting it.

He paused mid-stride and looked at me with his jaw hanging open. "Whaaa-"

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, Perce, and Annabeth literally reeks of love whenever she's around you." I said.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Annabeth. She glanced at me quickly before her eyes settled on Percy, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Three out of five, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. "You really deserve a two, but I'm going to cut you some slack."

Percy was frozen in his spot, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. I stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Annabeth, I'll tell Percy that when he gets back." I smiled at her gratefully. (Not really.)

When she left, Percy buried his face in my shoulder. "Oh my gods, she's freakin' in love with me," he paused. "I don't even like her like that, ugh." He continued ranting on about him not being in love with her. "That kiss on Mt. St. Helens... no no no no."

I hugged him, "Just let it out, let it out."

I'd might have screwed up their relationship, but I was glad that I knew for sure that he didn't like Annabeth like that.

The conch horn blew and we looked at each other with wide eyes. Cursing under our breaths, we ran out of the Poseidon cabin and to the dining pavilion. I sat down with my siblings, sending Percy a smile. He winked back and I blushed, turning to look into the imploring eyes of Alison.

"Why did you leave so early, Sienna?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"We didn't do that!" I said, guiltily hiding my face behind my hands. "We just ... kissed."

"I knew you two would end up together!" Jasmine squealed.

I reached over to ruffle her hair. "It's not exactly official yet. Maybe after our date today."

"Date?"

I nodded.

"Where is he taking you?" Ali asked. "I know it's not outside of camp because he's a son of the Big Three so that would attract a lot of monsters."

I shrugged. "I don't know. He said it was a surprise."

"That's cute." A new voice said. I looked at Drew, who was smirking. "Why do you think Percy's going on a date with a liar?"

"Because he likes me." I answered, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Nope, he's doing it because he knows. He knows you're pathetic and a liar. He wants to know all of your dirty little secrets, Miss Perfect."

"I'm not perfect."

"Like hell you aren't. That's why you stole my diary, you want everyone to think I'm the bad one and you're the perfect one."

Before thinking about it, I launched myself across the table at Drew, swinging my fist into her cheeks. As soon as I hit her, she shrieked and there was a deafening silence. Everyone was staring at me while Drew covered her bruised jaw with her hand.

"Oh my gods, she freakin' hit me!" Drew screamed. "She's crazy!"

Chiron walked up to us and gave me a disappointed look. "Sienna, come with me to the Big House."

I groaned. I was definitely in trouble now.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ugh, I hate her." I complained to Percy while we walked away from the Big House. He had come to my rescue, explaining to Chiron that he had seen the whole thing and Drew had egged me on. Fortunately, Chiron let me off with a warning.

"Is she normally like that?" Percy asked.

I nodded, exasperated. "Yes! She's hated me since I arrived and I have no idea why."

"Maybe she's jealous." I sent him a pointed look and he continued on. "Well, she's the Aphrodite counselor so she probably feels threatened by you. I mean, you're kind of the only one who stands up to her."

I sighed as we approached canoe lake. "I just feel like no one else cares about the fact that Drew isn't the nicest person. I don't even understand why she is counselor."

Percy grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around to face him. "Don't worry about her." He said, pulling me into a hug. "We have a date to go on anyways. Wait here. I'll be right back." He quickly kissed me on the forehead before running off to where the cabins were.

I stood there, waiting for Percy to return. I had the urge to go and make sure he was okay, but ten minutes later, he came back with a woven basket and a plaid blanket in one hand. When I saw him, I exclaimed, "My gods, I thought you died or something!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry had asked one of the Demeter kids to sneak me some food." He held up the basket. "We're going on a picnic and I got your favorite - chocolate covered strawberries."

"Really?" I asked, totally excited. I was surprised he even remembered what my favorite foods were.

Percy nodded and grabbed my hand, dragging me along as I followed him down a path I'd never been down before. I glanced around curiously.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"The beach." He smiled over his shoulder at me.

I rolled my eyes jokingly. "Must be a son of Poseidon thing."

Slowly, the grassy ground turned into sand. I let go of Percy's hand for a second so I could pull off my flip-flops, then intertwined my fingers with his again. As we got closer to the beach, I could see the blue ocean waves lapping at the sand. Beyond the water, the sun shone on the water, turning it a blue that rivaled the sky.

"It's so beautiful!" I gasped, turning to look at Percy in awe. "Tell your dad that this is amazing."

He just nodded. Something was bothering him. I debated whether or not to ask him about it because I knew that when something had me upset I wanted to talk about it on my own time, not when someone asked me about it. I didn't want him to feel as if I was forcing whatever it was out of him.

We set up the picnic in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. It was relaxing, a comfortable silence. I sat down on the blanket, remembering something I'd read from somewhere.

"Among my most prized possessions are words that I have never spoken." I said our loud, glancing at Percy's profile.

He quirked an eyebrow and turned to me, that confused look seeming so adorable on his face. Then there was a greatly timed, "What?"

"It's a quote by Orson Scott Card," I told him. Percy shot me an 'I-still-have-no-clue-what-you're-talking-about' look. "It basically means that sometimes the things you don't say means more than the things you do say. So come on, what's on your mind, Jackson? A quarter for your thoughts?"

He frowned. "I thought it was a penny."

"You're thoughts are worth more than a penny." I replied, poking his leg gently. "Talk."

Percy picked up a blue cookie out of the basket, observing it intensely. Rather than thinking about his strange cookie, I knew he was trying to figure out what to say. How to put his thoughts into words.

That was something he rarely did, so I knew that this was something big. Percy was an impulsive person. He often said things and then realized how dumb it was after the fact.

So, yeah, people may call him stupid, but Percy was actually pretty smart, especially when it came to life or death situations. He just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Percy sighed, glancing out at the ocean with a pensive look on his face. "Do you ever feel like people are comparing you to others? Seeing how far you match up with them?"

I frowned at him. "I don't see where you're going with this..."

"Can you just listen?" He asked sharply, then managed a weak, "please?" once he saw the hurt look on my face.

"Okay." I nodded.

He continued on with his little speech. "Ever since the end of the Second Titan War, I know the gods have been watching me. I know what they're thinking, think I'm powerful, but they're waiting for the day when I get defeated - by a monster or a more powerful demigod, I don't know." Percy looked up at me, a pained expression on his face. "When I go - if I go, I don't want to remembered as that one guy that got defeated by so-and-so." He smiled softly as he said, "I want to be a legend, something like Hercules or even the first Perseus. I guess... I don't want to be forgotten."

"You won't be forgotten as long as I'm here. I'll even carve your name into Zeus' Fist if I have to. I mean, for crying out loud, you're freakin' Percy Jackson." I said, pointing at him and grinning crookedly. "You're someone special and it's better to have a few people who love you to death then thousands of people who know about you, but really don't care at all."

And maybe Percy mattered to me more than anyone else had before him. One minute I'm admiring him from the sidelines and then the realization that he's sitting beside me and having a heart-to-with me of all people hits me like a semi. He was just special like that, capturing your heart before you even processed what was happening.

I blinked, realizing that I was probably staring at him longer than necessary. In an effort to change the subject before something so incredibly cliche and sappy came out of my mouth like the true daughter of Aphrodite I was, I grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry and popped it in my mouth, moaning at the sheer goodness of it all.

"These are to die for!" I gushed, reaching for another. Percy grabbed my hand and pushed it back into my lap. I sent him an offended look. "Are you really denying me of my favorite food?"

He shook his head, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he laughed. "No! I just, uh, wanted you to have room for the sandwiches. I made them." Percy grinned as if he had won the Nobel Peace Prize.

I glanced down at the plastic-wrapped sandwiches in the basket. "Are they poisonous?"

"No?"

"Well, there has to be something wrong with them if you made it."

"Hey!" Percy said, offended. "I'm not the greatest chef in the world, but I must admit I make a mean grilled cheese sandwich."

I threw my head back and let out a hearty laugh. "You're kidding me, right? You're all smug over making a grilled cheese sandwich? A six-year-old can make that."

He glared at me. "Can you just try it?"

"Okay," I said, grabbing a sandwich and unwrapping the plastic. I glanced up at Percy. "Can't we have an Apollo kid on duty just in case?"

Percy sighed and threw himself backwards against the blanket so that he was now laying on his back and peering up at me with an impatient look on his face. My resolve broke at the sight of those sea green eyes looking at me like that, waiting for my approval. I took a bite and was surprised that it wasn't burnt, maybe a little crispy but still edible.

"Good?" Percy asked, sitting up immediately.

"Decent, anyways," I shrugged, taking another bite.

He let out a growl before picking me up and throwing my small body over his shoulder. I shrieked and pounded my fists against his back, but it didn't affect him. I looked over my shoulder, panicking a little once I realized where he was taking me.

"Percy!" I yelled as loud as I could. "I swear to the gods, if you don't let me down -"

"Let you down? Okay!"

Then he dropped me into the cold water, the waves washing over me and wetting me even more. I glared at the giggling green-eyed boy, splashing him with water in irritation. Probably not the smartest idea, since he was the son of Poseidon.

An even bigger wave plummeted down on me, pushing me under. I came up, spluttering, to see Percy smirking down at me, just a few inches away.

"Never insult my cooking skills," he said.

"I hate you," I groaned, swimming closer to him. "Now I'm all soaking wet. I would've worn my swimsuit if I knew I was going to take a swim."

Percy perked up at the mentioning of my swimsuit. "Would you wear a bikini next time? You know, if we ever came to the beach again?"

I shrugged, planting my feet firmly on the sand under the water. "Maybe, depending on if I like you or not." I answered, tilting my head up to look at him innocently. His head was conveniently already tilted down because of our height difference and Percy took no time in taking advantage of it. He kissed me before I could realize what he was doing and snaked his arms around my waist. I instantly became dry again and to thank Percy, I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Percy pulled away, smirking, "If you didn't like me you wouldn't be kissing me back."

"Don't get cocky, water boy," I responded, pulling him in for another kiss, our little picnic and the rest of the sandwiches totally laying forgotten on the shore.


	17. Chapter 17

On our way back from the beach, Percy turned to me and grasped my hand in his. My heart skipped a beat, anticipating what he was going to do next. I looked at him curiously as he cleared his throat.

"Look, Sienna, I know we've only known each other for a while," he started, seeming nervous. His eyes focused on everything but me, "but I kind of feel like we've connected over the past few days. Ever since I met you, I thought you were beautiful and sweet and ... spending more time with you make me realize that I think I'm in love with you. Well, actually, I_ am_ in love with you."

"Oh." I stared at him wide-eyed, making a strangled sound in the back of my throat. He had just confessed his undying love for me and all I could say was a stupid, '_oh_.' I didn't know why I couldn't just tell him that I was in love with him, too. Something was holding me back. I had this clenching feeling in my gut, like I was having a cramp, but ten times worse. I felt like throwing up.

I would like to say that I told Percy I was in love with him, but I may have said something along the lines of, "I think I'm going to be sick," and ran off to my cabin.

So, yeah, I may or not have been avoiding him for the past few days by staying locked up in the safety of my cabin. Whenever Percy stopped by, I just told Ali to tell him I was sleeping or I was busy. I just couldn't face him.

She turned to me, her blue eyes weary. "Sienna, why don't you just talk to him? You're obviously avoiding the guy."

I sighed from where I was sitting on my bunk, and ceased flipping through an old textbook on Ancient Greek I was currently reading. I had gotten it from one of the Athena kids after becoming genuinely interested in my heritage. Greek mythology was actually pretty interesting...

"Sienna?" Alison broke me out of thoughts.

I shrugged. "It's nothing. I think I'm going to talk to Markie about it later."

Alison pursed her lips and looked at me intensely. "Okay, fine." Then she left the cabin and I smashed my face into my pillow and groaned.

A few minutes later, someone said, "Gods, you're actually alone."

I brought my head up from my pillow to see Annabeth standing there, a blank expression on her face. I opened my mouth to say something, but she held her hand up, instantly quieting me.

"I came to apologize," she said, "about everything."

I snorted. "I didn't know the great Annabeth Chase actually apologized after making mistakes."

She shot me a look, her stormy gray eyes getting intense. "This isn't about you and me — I still think you're pretty shallow — but this is about Percy. You probably already know that I'm—"

"Hopelessly in love with him, yeah, I am a daughter of Aphrodite." I said sarcastically.

"That. And well, you make Percy happy. Happier than I've seen him in a long time and as his best friend, I kind of don't want you to screw him over. I've heard about this Rite of Passage thing you and your siblings have, and if the rumors are true about your plan to break his heart, I will hurt you. A lot." Annabeth told me and then she smiled wistfully. "Percy's a great guy and he doesn't deserve having his heart broken, especially by a daughter of Aphrodite. With that said, you need to go talk to him. I'm tired of hearing him complain about you."

My eyes lowered to the book in front of me. "I'm pretty sure he hates me."

"He will if you don't talk to him," Annabeth said.

And then she left just as quickly as she came in, her blonde head exiting the cabin in a split second. I blinked, wondering if she was even there in the first place.

If Annabeth found it necessary to come and talk to me about Percy, then we must have been — or are? — serious, right? She was his best friend and obviously they talked about me. What I didn't get to tell Annabeth was that I would never hurt him intentionally, not in a million years. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had to look at his heartbroken face again, those green eyes all sad and depressed...

No, I couldn't do that to Percy. He told Annabeth about me, so everything wasn't completely over. I really needed to apologize to him and tell him the truth — about everything. My feelings for him, Drew's diary, the Rite of Passage. But maybe not right this minute...

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud shriek. I shut my book, knowing I wouldn't get any further in it. I looked up at the doorway and on cue, Drew stormed in, holding up a thick stack of printer paper. Her hair was frizzy like she had been running her hands through it and she had really serious raccoon eyes from crying. To sum it up, Drew looked like crap. She slammed the papers on my bed.

"I knew you hated me, but I didn't know you hated me this much." She glared, pointing at the papers. "How dare you share this with everyone at camp! You're my sister, I should be able to trust you."

"What?" I frowned, picking up the papers and studying it.

The first page read:

**"My name is Drew Tanaka and this is my diary. I'm going to write down all my secrets in here. I heard it's better to let out your emotions instead of keeping it bottled up, so here it goes.**

**I grew up with my dad in Los Angeles, California. He was a really popular movie star — he was even in the first Transformers movie. When I was two, he married one of his co-actresses and she was totally evil, just like the stepmother from Cinderella. I was pretty sure he married her for the money. She treated me like crap whenever my dad wasn't around, which was most of the time since he was always busy. Then, she started making all of our lives miserable and my dad got into drugs and alcohol. He overdosed when I was ten and I was stuck with my evil stepmother.**

**So, maybe my childhood wasn't the best, but it got even worse when my dad died. He left all of stuff to her and she took advantage of it, spending all the money on clothes and shoes. Soon, we were evicted and forced to live in a run-down apartment.**

**We got into arguments every day and sometimes it got so bad, I ran away for days. Then one day I remembered her telling me, "You're worthless, sweetie. That's why your mother left you."**

**I don't know what happened next. I guess I snapped and told her that she should kill herself and that's what she did. I watched as she grabbed a butcher knife and stabbed it into her chest. I called 9-11 but I didn't bother to stay. I got all my stuff together and ran away for good, eventually coming across Camp Half-Blood.**

**It was then that I realized that no one actually cared about me, only my looks. And maybe I acted like a bitch, but oh well, everyone deserved a taste of what I'd gone through as a child** — "

I stooped reading and glanced up at Drew, not knowing what to say. "Drew, I-I didn't mean for any of this to get out. I honestly didn't know about this," I said truthfully.

She smirked bitterly. "Yeah, well, it's too late for apologies, isn't it? You and your friends just want to make my life a living hell."

"Wait, I know who leaked this," I told her. "It was Markie! I swear — "

"I'm going to kill her!" Drew screamed at the top of her lungs and started to leave, but I grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her back. She shot me a dirty look and tried to pull away. "Let me go, Sienna!"

"You can't go and talk to her while you're angry," I said. "You'll do something you'll regret. I'll talk to her, this is partly my fault anyways."

Drew's face softened. She sighed, "Okay, but I want to know every word that she says about me. I know she hates me and I can understand why she would do this. I just — I know I'm wrong, but treating people harshly makes me feel better, in a sadistic way. Tell her to stop. I won't act like that ever again. I promise. Deal?" Her voice didn't hold that honey sweet quality it had when she charm spoke, so I knew she was sincere.

"Deal." I said, giving her a gentle smile before leaving.

* * *

><p>I found Markie in her cabin, sitting on her bunk with her headphones on. I stomped up to her and ripped them from her ears. She glared at me and it was easily returned.<p>

"What do you want?" Markie spat.

"For you to tell me why you leaked Drew's diary. I told you not to!" I shouted at her.

"Are you defending her? After all of this trouble we've gone through to get it, and then you turn into a coward? She's not a good person."

"Neither are you!" I shot back. "You don't realize just how bad you are, too. Instead of accepting that Drew didn't kill your boyfriend, you're too afraid to let go of this stupid grudge you have against her! And okay, maybe I hated her in the beginning, but now I realize that she's this way because that was how she was raised. She doesn't know what true love is. She's got this corrupt idea that being in love is about getting benefits out of everything, that treating people horribly would make her feel better, but Drew now knows that it's wrong and she's willing to change. You have to be willing to change, too, to accept that you'll make mistakes just like everyone else. I don't know about you, but I'd rather be a coward than someone like you."

Markie's eyes glowed a deep purple. "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm not little Miss Perfect like you, Sienna. You try to seem like you have life all figured out and everything's perfect, but it's not. The real reason why you wanted to find out about Drew's diary is because you're afraid of change. You want everything to stay consistent and when you came to camp, you needed something to keep your mind off the fact that this isn't the life you're used to. That's why you're afraid to tell Percy you love him. You don't want your relationship with him to change."

I scoffed. "Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything — you know what? Whatever, I can't deal with this. I'm done." I said and walked out of her cabin, exiting even angrier than I had been before.

How dare she bring up Percy! As if the Drew thing wasn't enough. I rolled my eyes and saw Alison walking towards our cabin. I ran up to her, planning on telling her what had just happened.

"Hey, Alison!" I said, waving at her.

She looked dead at me and then ignored me and kept on walking. I raised an eyebrow and chased after her.

"Alison!"

She quickly whirled around and crossed her arms over her chest. "What happened to Percy and Markie? You know, your new best friends?" Alison asked, more than just a hint of irritation in her voice.

"What are you talking about Alison? You're my best friend, not them." I said, quickly, wondering where all of this anger had come from.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you pushed me to the curb," she replied, bumping her shoulder against mine as she walked past me.

I watched as she walked away, my mouth hanging open in shock. It seemed like at this point, Drew was the only friend I had. Somehow, I'd turned into the person I didn't want to be — the old Drew. I had taken advantage of all my friends and now I was left with none.

I had screwed up big time. If this wasn't an obvious reality check, then I didn't know what was.


	18. Chapter 18

I stood in front of the door to the Poseidon cabin, my fist poised to knock on the door. I was frozen in place, though. A million thoughts rushed through my mind.

Does Percy hate me? If I tell him about Drew's diary, will he not like me anymore? Would I even be able to fix our relationship?

I was literally paralyzed by fear, right in front of the door.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around to see Jasmine standing there, her eyebrow raised.

I looked down at my feet and shrugged. "Well... I really messed up my relationship with Percy and I need to talk to him but I'm scared."

"You should knock."

"What! No, I'm not ready."

"You'll never be ready if you keep waiting for the right time. Just knock!" Jasmine said, smiling.

And before I knew what she was doing, Jasmine reached in front of me and knocked on the door. I groaned, wanting to run or, even worse, throw up. I watched as Jasmine skipped away, yelling, "Good luck!"

This was why I didn't like little kids...

"Sienna?"

My head whipped around to face Percy and my heart literally stopped. His hair stuck up in all directions, begging to be brushed and all I wanted to do was run my hands through his hair to fix it. His eyes were focused on me, the green as vibrant as ever. Everything I had prepared to say in my mind fled at the sight of him and I was internally panicking.

I gave him a tight smile. "Hi, um, can we talk? Like in private?" I gestured around to the people milling through the courtyard.

Percy nodded, "Sure, yeah, come in." He held the door open for me as I walked into his cabin. He shut the door softly behind me and looked at me. "What's up?"

"Stop it!" I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

"Stop what?"

"You're guilt tripping me."

"So..?"

I sighed, "Okay, can you just, like, not say anything until I'm done talking?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Should I sit down then?"

"Probably."

Percy moved to sit on his bunk, leaning back on his elbows. Just seeing him brought back a flood of emotions and I wanted to run. The only thing keeping me here was the fact that he didn't hate me.

"All that's been on my mind lately is you,' I started off. "When you said you loved me, I just freaked out. I mean, it's not because I don't like you because I totally do. You're you, how could I not like you?" Percy smirked a little at that, but I continued anyway. "So, after hearing some comments from the peanut gallery, I figured out that I'm afraid of change, and admitting that I'm love with you is a huge change."

I closed my eyes and started

My heart skipped a beat as Percy laced his fingers in mine, pulling me towards him. He smirked at me, obviously still knowing the effect that he had on me. "So you're now admitting that you love me?"

"Precisely," I smiled down at him, loving the way that he looked at me. "So you're not mad at me then?"

"Nope," he grinned.

"Good because I have something else to tell you."

Percy moaned and fell back on his bed. "There is always a catch to every good thing in my life."

I ignored his little comment and instead focused on how exactly to tell him about Drew's diary. I wrung my hands together, unable to look directly at him. "So I'm sure you've heard of the whole Drew thing..."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Who did that anyway?"

"Me, kinda?"

"What?" Percy spluttered. "Why would you do that? That's totally unfair."

"I know!" I shrieked. "It's just that when I got to camp, I had to get my mind off of adjusting. I realized that it was a bad decision, but everyone still hates me."

He shook his head and pulled me on his lap. I snuggled closer to his chest, closing my eyes as I took in his sea scent. "They don't hate you. You thought I did and I don't. Go talk to them."

"Can't I just stay here with you forever?" I groaned, burying my face into his chest.

"Sienna."

"Nooo."

"Sienna."

"What?"

"Go." Percy poked me in the side, making me squirm.

"Okay, okay!" I said, standing up and walking towards the door. I turned around to say bye and caught Percy looking at my ass. "Hey, water boy, keep your eyes on my face."

He smirked. "What? I can't admire my girlfriend?"

"Whatever," I laughed, rolling my eyes at him before leaving and saying goodbye.

Thanks to Percy, I was now feeling extremely guilty about what happened between me and Markie. I knew that what I said to her was wrong and now my pride was getting in the way of me apologizing. However, I knew that I needed to be on Markie's good side or else she would get revenge on me like she did with Drew.

So I got my panties out of a twist and knocked on Cabin Twelve's door, waiting for it to open. Just when I was about to give up and turn around, Markie opened the door, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and an annoyed look on her face.

"Come to apologize?" She sneered and I nodded.

"Actually, yes." I smirked, feeling satisfied when the smug look was wiped off her face.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually do it."

I shrugged. "First time for everything, I guess."

Markie glanced off in the distance, purposely avoiding my eyes. "So what were you going to say..?"

"That I said a lot of things that weren't necessary and uncalled for, but that was because I was mad at you for what you said, even though it was all true. I didn't want to hear the truth because I was running away from it. Now I realize everything you said was completely true and —" I paused, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry. Friends?"

I looked at her expectantly with a puppy dog pout. Markie sighed, rolling her eyes, "Okay, but I just wanna say that some things you said were true. Like about me holding a grudge against Drew. It wasn't her fault he did what he did and I needed to accept that. So thanks for talking some sense into me because gods know who else will." She laughed, wrapping me into a big hug.

When we pulled away, she raised an eyebrow. "I think you have one more person to apologize to..."

"Yes," I said, "and she's probably the most important, too."

The last person I needed to patch things up with was Alison and I knew she would be the hardest one to get to forgive me. Naturally.


	19. Chapter 19

I searched all over camp for Alison - in our cabin, by the lake, the arena (though, I doubted she would be in there.) I even looked for her in the strawberry fields because I remembered her telling me once that the strawberries reminded her of the peach orchards back home in Georgia.

Eventually, feeling totally bummed and tired from running across camp, I came across the stables. The only reason I went inside was to get shelter from the blistering hot sun since it was over ninety degrees outside and I was wearing a flimsy tank top and hadn't had the mind to apply sun screen earlier that morning. I walked into the stables, sitting on a cube-shaped pile of hay, attempting to catch my breath.

"Sienna."

I opened my eyes to see Alison standing in one of the doorways of the Pegasi stables with a wooden brush in her hand. She had a shocked expression on her face, as if she hadn't expected to see me there.

"Hi." I waved pathetically before smiling softly. "I like your outfit."

Alison looked down at what she was wearing - a white button up, khaki pants, and those tall brown riding boots that went all the way up to your knees. She looked like a cowgirl Barbie.

Alison grinned. "You do? I thought I was overdoing the whole cowgirl thing and - hey!" She shouted, placing her hands on her hips and settling me with a glare. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to get me to forgive you, and that's gonna take a whole lot more than complimenting my impeccable fashion taste."

I sighed and stood up, running a hand through my disheveled hair. "Alison, I'm sorry for replacing you. I mean, you were the first friend I made here at camp and you're my best friend. I didn't realize how horrible I was treating you until you pointed it out the other day and you were right.

"And I should've listened to you when you told me not to go through with the whole 'let's steal Drew's diary' thing. Now everyone hates me, including you, and I hate not having my partner in crime. Mostly because you always give me your food."

Alison rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Apology not accepted," she said, going back into the stable.

"_What_?!" I shouted, following her. "It took me two hours to come up with that speech."

She walked up to the brown pegasus that was watching us with its little beady horse eyes and started brushing its mane. Her blue eyes met mine over the beast, holding a lot of hurt in them. My gut clenched and I felt guilty for causing her pain.

"I already told you. It's going to take a lot for me to forgive you, Sienna." She said, looking away from me. "Riding lessons are about to start in five minutes, so if you're not here to take the class, you have to leave."

I knew that she wouldn't forgive me that easily, but I didn't imagine her being this tough. She was pretty much giving me the cold shoulder.

"Okay," I said, my voice sounding shaky.

I gave her one last glance at her over my shoulder before I left the stables and saw a brunette girl walk up to Alison. I recognized her as a daughter of Demeter, though, I couldn't remember her name. (Kat? Kathy?) They hugged and started having an animated conversation like they had been best friends since kindergarten.

Wait, did Alison replace me?

Glaring at my ex-best friend, I exited the stables and made my way to the arena. Whenever I felt like releasing my anger or punching someone in the face, I went there to practice and to clear my mind.

Obviously, I wasn't the only one because I saw Percy absolutely demolishing a straw dummy, striking here and slashing there. Watching him fight with that determined look on his face made me realize how powerful he was as a son of the Big Three. It also kind of scared me. He just looked so... mean, like a real warrior. There was bloodlust in his normally playful eyes and his lips were curled into a snarl.

After about five minutes, Percy stopped and walked over to one of the benches that lined the walls of the arena, taking a seat. He picked up a water bottle and unscrewed it, bringing it to his lips. Then he grinned and waved once his eyes met mine.

"You're a fighting machine," I laughed once I approached him.

He smirked, eyes glinting in the sunlight. "You were watching me practice?"

"Well, when you say it like that you make me sound like a stalker."

Percy laughed, which made me smile so hard my cheeks hurt. He had one of the best laughs I'd ever heard. If I could I could record it and put it on replay, I totally would.

"So what brings you here besides me?" Percy stood up, stepping closer to me. I could see the beads of sweat glistening in his jet black hair like crystals.

I rolled my eyes, looking up at him due to our height difference. "I just wanted to practice, y'know, get my mind off of things."

"Yeah, I get it." He nodded. He picked up a bronze sword off of the ground, checking the balance before handing it to me by the hilt. "You wanna practice with me? I kinda like fighting a real person instead of a dummy."

I shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

><p>I groaned for the hundredth time, sitting up on my elbows from where I was sprawled on the dirt floor of the arena. Percy offered me a hand and I took it, thanking him.<p>

"Let's take a break," he said.

"Thanks," I wheezed, leaning over to place my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"What happened?"

I looked up at Percy. "What are you talking about?"

He gave me a look. "Sienna, something's bothering you. It's obvious. You're slacking more than you usually do."

"Oh, gee, thanks for the compliment."

"Seriously, what happened?"

"Alison replaced me," I told him and he raised an eyebrow. I nodded, "Yeah, she was in the stables talking to a daughter of Demeter. And that was after she said she won't forgive me. I don't think she wants to be my friend anymore."

Percy scoffed, taking my hands into his calloused ones and squeezing it gently. "She'd be crazy to not want to be your friend. You're beautiful - "

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." I deadpanned. He glared at me.

" - and you're smart. You can hold your own and..." He trailed off, biting his lip.

"You're running out of things to say, aren't you?" I asked, leaning towards him.

He blushed. "Maybe."

"Wow, my boyfriend is running out of compliments. Thanks, Percy." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I just think you should do something special for her. Like buy her something, maybe?"

What was I supposed to buy her? A puppy? Wait, no, Kayla was allergic to dogs and pretty much every other animal that existed. And I was pretty sure Alisonhad enough clothes and shoes for days.

Though, I did remember her telling me about something she really wanted the other day. I could definitely borrow my dad's credit card and work a little magic.

"That is... actually not a bad idea, Barnacle Face."

"_Barnacle Face_?" He tried to keep the smirk off his face but failed epically, breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Hey!" I punched his shoulder. "I'm working on it, okay? It's hard to compete with Seaweed Brain."

"So what are you getting Alison? Perfume? Because I think the Aphrodite cabin has enough of that."

"I can't say," I winked. "It's a surprise."

* * *

><p>Smiling to myself, I put the final touches on the pink gift bag, making sure the tissue paper looked perfect and 'anonymous' was written on the little gift tag attached to the handles. When it was done to the point where I didn't cringe every time I looked at the bag, I ran over to my bed and on the way, grabbed a random issue of Vogue from the nearest bunk. As soon as Alison walked in, purposely trying to avoid looking at me, I pretended to read the magazine.<p>

"Oh my gods!"

I looked up at Alison curiously, quirking an eyebrow. "What is it, Ali?" I questioned, feigning surprise.

She turned to face me, looking at the purse in her hands as if it were liquid gold. "I can't believe it! A vintage Hermes Red Clemence Leather Birkin purse? Do you how much this costs?"

"About fifteen grand, maybe?"

"Wait," she said, clutching the purse close to her chest. "Did you buy this for me?"

"Yeah," I shrugged nonchalantly. "If you don't want it, I can get my dad to return it. It's no big deal."

"No!" Alison shook her head vigorously. "I waited all of my life for this purse, like literally. It's been in my dreams since the third grade."

I snorted. "You need serious help."

"They don't have therapy for shopaholics." She replied before sitting next to me on my bunk, bouncing up and down like a little kid. "But, seriously, Sienna. Thanks so so so much. I love you to the moon and back."

"So does that mean we're best friends again?" I asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh. Why would that even be a question?"

I glanced down at the blanket covering my bed, picking at the loose strings. "Because saw you with that daughter of Demeter in the stables. I thought you replaced me."

"I could never replace you, Sienna. We have the same blood in us. We're sisters and you can't replace family no matter how much you hate them. Not that I hate you, I love you," Alison said, placing one of her hands over mine. "Anyway, all Katie ever talked about was fertilizer and what plants would go perfectly with the colors of the cabin. It was annoying."

"Okay," I grinned.

Then Alison looked down at the purse again, blue eyes shining brightly and her smile so wide I thought she would break her face. "Can I freak out again about the purse just one more time?"

I laughed. "Be my guest."


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, so now you know my story of my coming to Camp Half-Blood and how I tried to steal Drew Tanaka's diary and it failed epically.

Lesson learned, kids?

Don't steal.

(Unless your dad's Hermes. Bad things will happen if you're not, but if you're as lucky as me, you might fall in love.)

Speaking of love... Percy really wants me to go with him on some quest to save the whatchamacallit of What'shisname. I'll tell you how it turns out, but that's a story for another time.

Hey, maybe you should write your own story like I did. And I know you're probably sitting there thinking, "Ew. Why?" But really, it's a good way to vent out your feelings and have a record of the past. You know how people say history will repeat itself?

Well, right now, you're reading a part of history.

And you never know if your retelling of history will impact generations to come.

...

Yeah, you're right. That part was really corny. Let's just forget I ever said that...

Okay, Percy is really gonna kill me. Gotta go.

Yours truly,

Sienna Leefolt


End file.
